Inner Circle Reunion
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo and his friends meet some people from Camp Harmony and moves to their high school and Mike and Cody's old friends meet up in Whoville! This could be amazing! Hope ya'll like it!
1. An Old Friend

Got a new fic here and I hope you guys like it. Takes sometime after 'Camp Harmony: Jojo's Summer Experience', so this is the awesome new fic! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Inner Circle Reunion

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

It's August in Whoville and Jojo is not looking forward to go back to Whoville High School. As he's walking, he's feeling a little sluggish and somewhat annoyed that he's going back to school. Then, he suddenly sees Mike and Cody coming through with skateboards and they stop when they saw him walking. Mike picked up his skateboard and said, "Hey, J-dude! What's up?"

"Not much." Jojo said.

"Dude, you look tired. First day of school?"

"What do you think?"

They're familiar with his mood and Mike said, "I see your point."

"I wish it was summer again, so I wouldn't deal with jerks in the hallways and other sides of the campus pushing me around."

"Dude, you know we got your back, right?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, I know."

They all walked to school together and Mike and Cody puts their skateboards in their backpacks and they kept walking on the way to school. All of a sudden, they encounter Marcus coming in from behind. Marcus waved 'hi' to them and walked towards them.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" asked Marcus.

Jojo suddenly brightened up when he saw Marcus come towards them. He asked, "How are ya?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

Jojo sighed heavily and said, "Not so much. Not looking forward to the first day of school at all."

"I feel you, dude. Don't you just hate it that summer ends so quickly and you feel like it's the middle of summer and you want to sleep in until at least September?" said Marcus.

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't be surprised if they started school after Labor Day."

"Yeah, they should." Mike said.

"So, how are you liking Whoville now?" asked Jojo.

"It's pretty cool. I got used to it after I moved from Whereville to here after coming to Camp Harmony."

"Yeah, Camp Harmony is the most awesomest place where you're surrounded by people who love music and meeting cool people who are kinda like us and become their own person. It's like I really belong there."

"Don't you wish we all could go back?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, we do."

"Hey, Jojo. I know I gave you a hard time the first time you came here and I kinda regret it now after you broke me out of this angry wall that I've been in. You were the first friend I met in Whoville as well as you guys too." Marcus said.

"Well, hey. I can relate to you easily and now you like Whoville now." Jojo said.

"I'm cool with it."

A couple of minutes later, they all made it to Whoville High School and Marcus is kinda anxious about being the new kid in Whoville, worrying about how the others might treat him. Jojo looks at Marcus and sees that he's worried about the first day of a new school and he said, "Hey, if you survive your freshman year, you just have to be in your own crowd. Don't be invovled with cliques, because they might tear you down."

"Well, I hope you're right. Cause I had my freshman year at my old school and now being here, it's like freshman repeat." Marcus said.

"A death sentence, basically." Mike said.

"You can call it that."

"Well, might as well." Jojo said, with a sigh.

They all walked to the steps of the high school and they entered the doors and into the hallways as well. Jojo looks at a piece of paper and asked, "What you got there?"

"Oh, this is my new student note and I have to take it to the principal's office and I really don't know where it is." Marcus said.

"I'll help you take you there." Jojo said.

"You guys so ahead. We'll go to our lockers and meet you there." Cody said.

Jojo agreed and he took Marcus to the prinicipal's office and when they got there, they saw a familiar face in the office there. Jojo looks at the guy with blue bangs and midnight hair and when he turns around, he's familiar with the blue eyes and asked, "Chad?"

He turns around and recognizes Jojo and looked very excited. He said, "Hey, Jojo! What's up?"

"Not much. How long has it been?" asked Chad, coming in for a hug.

"Since this summer. How long have you moved here?"

"Immediately after Camp Harmony. My family and I moved here like two months ago and it was a 4 hour ride from where I used to live and settled in here ever since."

"Did you try looking on where I live?" asked Jojo.

"You know, I haven't, unfortunately. I tried to find the McDodd place, but so far I'm in the other side of your guys' neck of the woods. Everytime I try to give out directions to where your house is, I get a few responses saying that your dad is weird or something like that. So, I spent most of the summer, chilling, hanging out, desperately trying to find your house and all that."

"That's too bad. But at least we're on the same school."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah. You remember Marcus, right?"

"Hey, Chad." Marcus said.

"Marcus. How could I forget? What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here now. Listen, I know in the past couple of years, I've been somewhat of a jerk to you before." Marcus said.

"Somewhat? Try huge jerk." Chad said.

"Okay, I know that now. But since me and Jojo connected, all my walls came down immediately. I hope that we can make amends...and start being friends again."

Chad chuckled and said, "Yeah, man. All is forgiven,"

They shook hands and Chad said, "It's gonna be great being here."

"Chad Stoner? Marcus Swift?"

"That's us."

They headed to the office and Marcus turned to Jojo and said, "Thanks."

"No probs."

"Are Mike and Cody here?" asked Chad.

"They go to school with me too."

"Awesome! Meet them later."

Jojo walked off the office and walked back to Mike and Cody's lockers and Jojo said, "Amazing artwork."

'Thanks, dude. Made it myself." Cody said.

Jojo sees a sticker of a skateboard and a rock guitar on each side and he said, "Awesome."

"Check mine out." Mike said.

He looks at Mike's locker and sees his name on the front and said, "Nice penmanship."

"Yeah, his is okay. Not as cool as mine though." Cody said.

"Oh, shut up."

"Guess who I just saw at the office." Jojo said.

"Who?"

"You guys remember Chad Stoner from Camp Harmony?"

"Yeah, we do. Why?"

"He goes to school here."

"Get out!" Mike exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, he's here."

"Oh, man. That is awesome!"

Then, they looked at the schedules they got and Jojo got 4 periods-Whostory, Who-literature, music and Creative Writing. Cody asked, "What schedule you got?"

He takes a look at Jojo's schedule and to his excitement, Cody sees that he's gonna be in the three classes Jojo's in. He said, "We got Creative Writing, music and who-literature together."

"That's amazing!"

"How about you, Mike?"

"I got two classes with Jojo; Creative Writing and music." Mike said.

"This is cool!"

Then, Marcus and Chad came in with their schedules and Mike and Cody saw Chad for the first time and they both said, "Chad! What's up, dude?"

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" asked Chad.

"Pretty good."

"It's gonna be awesome, having you here at our school." Mike said.

"What schedules you guys have?" asked Jojo.

"On first period, I have Who-chemistry, Whostory, music and Creative Writing."

"And you, Chad?"

"I have Who-english first, then Group Therapy, music and Creative Writing." Chad explains.

"Okay, this is gonna be awesome!"

"I know, right? We're all taking third period."

A couple of hours after first period, Jojo meets up with Cody as they head to Who-literature together. Jojo sits down behind Cody and they seem pretty excited that they have Who-literature together.

"Isn't this awesome?" asked Cody.

"Completely." Jojo said.

Then, suddenly, a new black and blue who comes in wearing a dark green and blue T-shirt, a black and grey striped hoodie, with brown eyes, midnight black hair with blue and red bangs on two sides and little streaks of hair surrounds his right eye, a little taller and weighing over 143 pounds and sits on another row near Cody. Cody looks at him and said to Jojo, "Check out the new kid."

Jojo looks at him and said, "What's with the hoodie?"

"Maybe it's a fashion statement."

"Seems shy like us."

"Is he new here?"

"I guess."

Then, the teacher comes in and said, "Good morning, class. Hope you all had a good summer and I am your Who-literature teacher, Mrs. Britney Richmonds. Before we start, I understand we have a new student here, S. Zuckerman. I guess he was too embarassed to tell us the first name. Can you come introduce us to the class, Mr. Zuckerman?"

The new kid sighed heavily and stands up, walks slowly with most of the students except Jojo and Cody whispering stuff behind his back. Then, one student says, "What's with the hoodie, afraid someone will look at your ugly face?"

The students laughed and Mrs. Richmonds said, "Horace, stop that."

Then, he got to the front of the class and she said, "Take off your hoodie please, so the entire class can see your face."

He slowly took the hood off of his hoodie and showed his face to the entire class. Cody gasped in silent shock and looked familiar with this kid and whispered, "I know this guy."

"You know him?" asked Jojo, whispered.

"So, what's your name, Mr. Zuckerman?"

"My name is Seth Jonas Zuckerman and just moved here with my dad and my stepmom from WhatCity and my dad moved back to Whoville after spending at least 3 years with just my dad after my mom died just prior to the three years."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's cool. I'm used to it, anyway."

"Where do you guys live now?"

"In a jailhouse?" asked Horace.

The students laughed and Seth replied, "No, I live in this big house about six houses from some house owned by the McDodd's or something like that."

"You live next door to the McWeirdos?"

"Hey, just because I live in a house near them, that doesn't mean their weirdos." Seth said.

"Enough, Horace. Seth's right, though." Mrs. Richards said.

Seth sighed heavily and Mrs. Richards sees that he's feeling anxious about being new and said, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. We're very glad to have you here and welcome to Whoville High School."

"Thanks...I guess."

Seth walked back to his seat and Cody looked at him and just said, 'hey' softly. Seth looked at quickly and just waved and covered his face with his hoodie. Cody sighed and thought that he might need a comfort shoulder, since he's his old friend.

* * *

This has angst written all over it. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Meeting Seth

And this is where the others met Seth...

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Seth

At lunch, Cody, Mike, Jojo, Chad and Marcus were at lunch together along with Caitlyn and Misty and started talking. Caitlyn was surprised to hear Jojo about his first time at Camp Harmony and said, "How'd you stand up to that girl?"

"It was tough, but I didn't want her to say those things about Marcus. It wasn't right of her to do that anyway." Jojo said.

"Yeah, he told her off...in more ways than one." Marcus said.

"Wow. Took a lot of guts to do something like that."

"If I was there, I would've started a girlfight with her." Misty said.

"Yeah, don't go there. It'll be stopped before it already started."

"So, how are you guys liking Whoville?" asked Caitlyn.

"It's not bad. It's pretty cool, actually." Chad said.

"Same here." Marcus said.

"If I stood up to that drama queen princess that called Jojo an 'emo', I would've caused some permanent damage to her face." Mike said.

"Ha! If you had done that, she'd kick your butt back." Misty said.

"What are you saying? Girls are more tougher than boys?"

"Finally! You finally admit it!"

"Why don't you just shop?"

"Why don't you just play sports?"

"Are they always like that?" asked Marcus.

"Nah, usually they're just arguing." Cody said.

Suddenly, in comes Seth sitting at a table, alone and Cody sees him sitting there. All of a sudden, to his surprise, a few school bullies come to Seth and shove his face down with banana cream pie and then, punched him in the face. Cody gasped in shock and got up from the seat and stood up to them.

"Hey! That's my old friend you're tormenting!" Cody exclaimed.

"Dude, who cares?"

"I do! Now, since I'm in a good mood today, I'm gonna ask you to get out of here and leave my friend alone, otherwise I might tell Lani Amberwitz that I got a picture of you and that girl, Chelsea Stewart, holding hands at the movies."

The bully gasped and said, "You wouldn't."

"I can text it to her."

A sense of fear came to his head and he lets go of Seth and said, "Consider yourself lucky."

They walked off and Cody went in and helped him up. He asked, "You okay, Seth?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know my name?" asked Seth.

"It's me, Cody McKinney. Remember me, from a few years ago. You were friends with my brothers, Mike and Alex."

Then, Seth recognizes Cody's face and asked, "Codes?"

"Yeah, that's me."

Seth chuckled and gave him a hug and asked, "How long has it been?"

"Three years."

"That's a long time. I didn't know you moved back to Whoville."

"Well, my dad got remarried just two months ago to my stepmom and he decided that now's the time to move back to Whoville."

"That's awesome. You wanna sit with us?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Dude, come on. It'll be awesome."

"You sure?"

"Trust me."

"Okay."

Cody walked Seth back to the table and sat next to Mike. Mike turns around and gasped in surprise and asked, "Seth, is that you?"

"That's me."

"Hey, how are you, man?" asked Mike.

"Doing good, I think. You?"

"Doing awesome!"

"Seth, these are my friends, Jojo McDodd, Marcus Swift, Chad Stoner, Misty Kirkpatrick and Caitlyn Fanning. Guys, this is my old friend, Seth Zuckerman."

"Hi." he said, shyly.

"Hey, Seth."

"So, you're new here?" asked Misty.

"Yep."

"So are we." Marcus and Chad said.

"How'd you guys meet?"

"We've been Jojo's friend since our brother Alex died last year, Misty and Caitlyn, we met last year and Chad and Marcus-we met at Camp Harmony this summer." Mike said.

"Amazing."

"I know, right?"

"We've been friends ever since." said Mike.

"I think I might like it here." Seth said.

* * *

There's a younger brother of Seth's coming up, so stay where you are!


	3. Meeting Austin

And here's Seth's younger brother...

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Austin

Soon a couple of hours later, Jojo, Cody, Mike, Chad, Marcus and Seth went into Creative Writing for fourth period and they come across this new kid, about 14 years old, blue eyes, about 5'7, 142 pounds, wearing khaki pants, striped green and white T-shirt and midnight hair with red and green highlight on the side. Mike asked, "Is that Austin?"

"You guys remember my brother, Austin." Seth said.

"Who wouldn't?" asked Cody.

Seth looked at the others and said, "Don't worry. You'll know him."

"So, tell us about yourself, Austin."

"I'm Austin Haley Zuckerman. I'm Seth's fraternal twin brother. We moved back to Whoville to pick up where we left off and that's all I got."

"Perfect. I'm sure you'll be very happy here." the teacher said.

"I hope so." Austin said, nervously.

He went into his seat next to Seth and he looks at his friends and asked, "Is that Mike and Cody?"

"Yep. And those are his friends." Seth said.

He waved at them a little, but not as confident, but the others waved back. Austin seemed nervous, but he was able to keep it together now that Seth's here.

After school, Seth and Austin walked out of school, but Cody, Mike, Marcus, Jojo and Chad caught up with them and Mike said, "So, how've you been, Austin?"

"Good." Austin replied.

"You remember us, right?" asked Cody.

"Yep."

"These are our friends-Jojo, Marcus and Chad."

"Hi." Austin said.

"Hey, Austin. How are you liking Whoville?" asked Jojo.

"I'm trying to get used to it here."

"Don't worry. Whoville's pretty cool."

"Are you guys from Whoville?" asked Austin.

"Actually, we moved in here during the summer." Chad said.

"Are you brothers?"

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"I moved in Whoville first and Marcus moved in about..."

"4 weeks after Camp Harmony." Marcus said.

"4 weeks? How further away is it?"

"Ironically, we've been packing, getting our moving truck ready and drove off, because from where I live to here takes 3 days. My parents had to find a buyer for this place and just barely getting it ready. After camp, I had to take it easy and somewhat get ready to pack things. Then, we were off and that's why."

"I think I got it now."

"But from here to where I came from is like 300 miles."

"Yikes."

"I know, but I got used to being here."

"So, how long have you moved back?" asked Cody.

"About a week ago."

"A week?"

"We're still putting furniture in and there's moving boxes everywhere." Seth said.

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, I know. We'll see you guys tomorrow, but it was awesome meeting you again." Seth said.

"Same here, old friends." Mike said.

They said their goodbyes and went in different directions. Jojo asked, "How long have you known them?"

"We were only kids from elementary school and they moved by the time we were in middle school."

"I bet that's rough."

"Yeah, but that all turned around since we met you. We still remember them, though, but you're still our best friend."

"That's all that matters." Cody said.

"They seem like awesome people."

"Yeah, they are."

* * *

Sorry if it seemed short, but don't worry. I'll have more coming up!


	4. Settling In

Let's see their life at their new home in Whoville.

* * *

Chapter 4: Settling In

When Seth and Austin got home, they saw that there were still moving boxes everywhere, which meant they still have a lot of stuff to move in their house. They got upstairs and puts their bags down on their own rooms and wanted to relax a little after their first day of school.

30 minutes later, Seth was coming downstairs and saw that their stepmom, about 35 years old, 5'6, 146 pounds, light-blue eyes, wearing a purple and green dress and has blonde hair, was coming in the house and when she saw Seth, she smiled and said, "Hey, Seth."

Seth sighed heavily and said, "Hey, Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "You know, you can call me 'mom', you know."

"Maybe..."

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was okay..."

"That's good. Just got off the phone with your dad and he said we're all gonna finish putting the furniture in the house. Is that all right?"

"Okay, sure."

"Great. Where's Austin?"

"He's in his room."

"Maybe he can help too."

"Yeah, great..."

Seth didn't seem to be a little comfortable with Olivia being his stepmom and it seems as though he doesn't think he's like their real mom and hasn't thought about trusting her yet until it's time. He went back upstairs and went to his room and laid down on the floor for a few seconds, then went to his moving box and looked for something there and he picked up a photo of his mother-brown eyes, black hair, wearing a white and pink T-shirt with black jeans and has a bright smile-and that almost got Seth teary-eyed a little.

He then whispered, "I wish you were still here."

Then, he puts it back on the box and hopes that he can keep it in a safe place until they're all settled in.

Hours later, their dad came home-38 years old, blue eyes, 5'9, 192 pounds, have a little beard and mustache, blue and brown striped fur, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans-looking like the first day was a good day there and said, "I'm home."

Olivia came in the living room and said, "Hey, honey. How was work?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Life in the pizza hangout place seems pretty good."

"Glad to hear that."

"Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs."

"I'll get them down. We need to finish up this house."

He came upstairs and knocked on Seth's room and Seth said, "What's up?"

"Hey, Seth, buddy. We're gonna finish up putting stuff in the house. Mind helping us?"

"Sure thing."

Then, he knocked on Austin's door and said, "Hey, Austin. Mind helping us put the furniture in the house?"

"Sure, dad." Austin replied.

Both Seth and Austin came downstairs and half of the furnitire were already there and they're putting in more furniture from all around the living room, kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms and washing machines. Seth and his dad were bringing in the couch upstairs to his and Olivia's room. They ended up putting it on the wall, somewhere closer to the bed.

Then, he and Seth and Austin brought in the bed parts and set the entire thing together and then, puts the mattresses on there, covers and pillows. Their dad put in Seth's bed in his room with Seth's help and puts the entire furniture there from computer, posters, clothes, CD Player, guitar and TV in there. Then, they did Austin's room and puts in his stuff in there, puts his clothes in his drawers and closets, sets the bed up together and Austin puts in piano, guitars in his closet, setting up the computer, puts posters on the wall and setting up the TV in there.

Then, the living room was complete, as well as the bathrooms and kitchen and washing rooms. Within two and a half hours, the house seemed complete and they're finally settled in. Their father puts in the phones in most of the houses, unhooked until someone comes in and puts the phone connection in as well as internet connection and come up with a new phone number for themselves.

Later on, Seth comes downstairs and sees that the house looks complete and walks around a bit and sees that there's a basement down there. He enters there, turns on the light and sees that there's a little area to be a hangout room of some sorts. He starts thinking about what would it look like for a hangout room.

Then, he sees the moving box with more stuff in there and his dad comes in and asked, "What you doing in the basement, Seth?"

"This room is kinda empty."

His dad looks around and sees that there is nothing there. He said, "Good point. Maybe we should fix it up a little."

They both cleaned up the entire basement and puts some furniture in there. They put in a pool table, hockey table, hooked up the big screen TV there and they saw a mini-fridge there and puts some snacks there. His dad looks at Seth and asked, "What did you have in mind for this room, son?"

"Probably either a family room or a hangout room."

"How about a little of both?"

"Good choice. Think it needs some work or is it okay just the way it is?"

"I think for now it's good. Might need a little work, but it's good for now. Time for dinner, son."

"Okay."

They both come upstairs and went back to the house and went to the kitchen and Seth saw that there's pizza there. Austin came down as well and was looking forward to dinner. The entire family sat down at the dining room table, eating pizza. Olviia asked, "How was your first day at a new school?"

"No big deal. It was okay, I guess."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah, I made some new friends here as well as seeing my old ones."

"Oh, who were they?"

"Mike and Cody McKinney."

"Who?"

"Mike and Cody McKinney. Me and Austin knew them when we were in either kindergarten or first grade."

"Wait, were those the kids that you guys became best friends with? Along with that kid, Alex?" their father asked.

"That's them."

"Oh, I haven't seen them in a long time. Seem like good kids."

"Yep."

"How are they doing?"

"Great. They told us about Alex."

"What about him?"

"He died last year."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"Wow. Sorry to hear that."

"But, they're doing great."

"Remind me to drop by at their place so I can see their parents. Haven't heard from them since we left here."

"You know these people, honey?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, the boys were good friends with their kids and me and my wife used to go to meetings with them all the time."

"Seems nice."

"So, who were the new friends?"

"Marcus Swift, Chad Stoner and Jojo McDodd."

"McDodd...as in the McDodd family?"

"Yeah, that's them."

"Is he...nice?"

"Pretty much."

"Just making sure."

"This pizza is amazing. Best ones ever made." Austin said.

"Thank you, son."

* * *

Seems like a good family. Stay tuned for more!


	5. Interests

Getting to know Austin and Seth and then, there's gonna be some drama coming up here...

* * *

Chapter 5: Interests

The next day came and Seth and Austin were walking to Whoville High with their skateboards and caught up with Jojo, walking to school. Jojo turns around and said 'hi' to them.

Austin said, "How's it going, Jojo?"

"Pretty good...if I can survive the second day of school."

"What happens on the second day?" asked Seth.

"Mostly some of the jerks at school like to mess with me, just because my dad's mayor of Whoville."

"Your dad's mayor here?" asked Austin.

"Yep. He can be a little weird and somewhat...expect high expectations of my future."

"Like what?"

"He wants me to be mayor of Whoville here and I really don't want to, because that's his hope, not mine."

"What do you want to do?"

"Make music and invent musical instruments."

"That's awesome."

"Morning, buds!"

Suddenly, Mike and Cody came with Marcus and Chad and they're all walking to school together. Mike asked, "How you guys doing?"

"Great." Jojo said.

"Up for another day at school?"

"Not really."

"Oh, yeah. That's right-revenge of the jerks at the hallway." Cody said.

"Take extreme warning, guys-Jojo gets ultimately bullied by stupid jerks who got too much time on their hands to torment him, because he's emo and goth and whatever and throws him down like crazy."

"How often does that happen?" asked Seth.

"Normally, everyday or whenever it happens." Jojo answered.

"That's rough. Back at WhatCity, we'd get beat up for so many reasons, because we're so different from everyone else."

"Really? Why?"

"They spit on our faces, throw us down the stairs or the ground or in the trash, punches us in every parts of our body and whatever, sometimes separately or together."

"What do they usually call you?" asked Chad.

"'Emo', 'Sissy-dark goth', 'Shrimpy-emo freak', etc."

"I've been there." Jojo said.

"You have?"

"And I still get called by that every stinking time."

"Me too. I'm usually hated by most people back at my school from where I'm from, jocks, popular cheerleaders, different cliques except for punks and skaters, cause they accept me." Marcus said.

"I didn't know that, dude." Cody said.

"Neither did I." Jojo said.

As soon as they entered the school, they went on their classes and a couple of hours later, they sit down at lunch together and Jojo asked, "So, Austin, Seth. What do you guys like to do?"

"Well, I like to write songs, draw, play guitar and piano and also just sing." Seth said.

"I like the same things Seth likes, only I write dark songs and poems and also, skateboard." Austin said.

"I skateboard as well."

"Luckily for us, me and my brother skateboard as well." Mike said.

"I skateboard too, dude." Chad said.

"Same as me." Marcus said.

"That's cool."

Suddenly, this group of tough guys came for Jojo, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside and then, punched him in the face repeatedly, shoved him to the ground and kicked him so many times. All of his friends went watched the whole thing go down outside and Mike steps in and stops them from beating up Jojo.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Mike shouted.

"Stay out of this, punk!"

"Who do you think you're calling a punk, stupid?"

Mike comes in at him, but the guy pushes him down on the ground and continues pummeling Jojo. Suddenly, a soccerball from out of nowhere hits directly at the guys' head.

"Hey! Who did that?"

"If you want to know what's good for you, you'd leave my friend alone!" Misty shouted.

They soon find that it's Misty coming in and the guy got up in her face and asked, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Then, she punched him in the face hard and then, slapped him in the jaw as well. All the other boys panicked when they saw Misty's amazing array of toughness. The guy trembled and said, "Okay, okay, I get the picture. We'll leave him alone."

"If I see any of you take him down, you'll be receiving these fists for an entire year."

They all ran away like little timid schoolgirls and went on their way. Misty came into Jojo's side and asked, "You okay?"

Jojo groaned and said, "I think so."

He looked banged up a little. His eye was punched, his face was a little scratched, but at least it wasn't serious. Mike comes in and said, "You okay, McDude?"

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"How often does this happen?" asked Marcus.

"The entire day."

"Ouch."

"Why do they do that to you?" asked Seth.

"Because of the way I am. It's kinda hard when they see you as an emo-freak. It's just the way I am and it's like I'm not being accepted because my dad's mayor of Whoville."

Seth and Austin seemed kinda scared to see that this might be what they're gonna deal with now that they're new at the school. They looked at Cody and Austin asked, "What will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

"That someone might mess with us. We've gotten bullied at our school before and because of what we just witnessed, we have this feeling that the same thing might happen to us here, because we are what we are."

Cody told them, "Don't even worry about it. We've got your backs before and we still have your backs now that you guys are here."

"I hope so."

"Hey, it's me. We're cool, remember? And we'll always be cool...cause you're one of us now."

* * *

Sounds like their inner circle is filling in quickly. Stay tuned for more!


	6. Reliving Painful Memories

Seth and Austin make an amazing breakthrough...

* * *

Chapter 6: Reliving Painful Memories

Soon after, Seth and Austin headed for Creative Writing and after witnessing what Jojo's dealt with, they seemed kinda nervous about dealing with people like that because of who they are and what they're like. It's like reverting back into their old school back from WhatCity and it was a painful moment for them to even witness.

Just then, the teacher comes in and said, "Good afternoon, students. We're about to do something very special today. I want each of you to write down your feelings about your fear, anxiety, the kind of things you're feeling scared about. Just find that inner strength to write something that touches everyone."

That struck a chord with both Austin and Seth, to unleash something on paper that has never been told before, that they were feeling deep painful feelings inside of themselves that they've dealt with for so long. They each wrote down their personal experiences about being bullied back in WhatCity and each of those words they've written are pretty much vulnerable to them, which will make them special to hear from other students.

Couple of minutes went by and Seth was still writing away and Austin was almost finished with his and they were both done at the same time. Jojo looked at them and asked, "Finished already?"

"Yep." Austin replied.

"That was quick, you guys."

"That's right."

Then, the teacher turns around and said, "Zuckermans, I see that you two have finished your composition."

"Yes, sir. We have."

"In that case, why don't the two of you come up and share the class what you have written."

Both of them got up in front of the desk, facing the students. Seth went in first, cleared his throat and said, "For most of you guys that don't know me, my name's Seth Zuckerman. I've chosen being bullied as my writing subject of fear. I decided to write this to share it with you all today. Everywhere you turn, there's people everywhere always trying to harm you, because you're not like them. But why? So many reasons-the way we look, the way we dress, the way we sound, where we don't fit in-and none of them seem to care about their feelings at all. All they care about is hurting those feelings by making it seem like it's 'cool'. It's not, because I've had a painful share of past experiences with bullying. It started when I was in WhatCity in the sixth grade and I was cornered by several eighth grader punks who like to torment me and just make fun of me, beat me up for no reason and also try to get me in trouble. It's not fair how they treat me like this as well as others. No one should be the victim of that kind of thing. The bruises may go away, but that pain always stay because you feel like you're worthless, like you're nothing. Like something inside of you shatters and they don't even understand everything about you. I've recently witnessed the terrible thing by letting some of my friends become a victim of being bullied, just because he's different and that brings me back personal and emotional memories of being there. No one should have to feel that way, because we're just like every one else, regardless if we're different or not. That's the one thing I fear most-being rejected or messed with because you're not like anyone else."

All of the students were very choked up and Jojo was essentially choked up the most, because it's really true. The teacher smiled and said, "Brilliant useage of creative flow, Mr. Zuckerman."

"Thank you."

"And now we have Austin."

Austin came in after Seth and said, "Hey, I'm Austin. The one thing I fear most is rejected for who I am. We used to live in Whoville and we became friends with Mike and Cody McKinney along with his brother, Alex. We grew to become best of friends and suddenly, our mom died when we were nine or ten, so you can tell that that was extremely hard on all of us and we moved out of Whoville to start life in WhatCity and not long as we got into this new school, it was chaos. I was the victim of some terrible and horrible bullying, people spitting at me, beating me up, thrown in trash cans-it was just a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. I couldn't make any new friends there, because some of mine are still in Whoville and I was always afraid at a new school that they wouldn't like me for me and when I try to, they just turn against me, like I'm a freak or something. And even when it's over, the only place I end up stopping is at home, because when I look back on that day of being hated by for no reason, it just makes me sad. There are some days were I want to just end my life, because I'm being called 'emo', but I can't end my life because of that. Sometimes when they hate me, all I wanna do is go home, lock the doors, jump in my bed with the windows closed and just cry. It's not fair that I lost my friends and that no one would make friends with me, because of the way I am, but I can't help myself. I just want someone to like me for just me and just be friends with the people I feel most comfortable with. So, that's kinda my fear-losing my friends as well as dealing with the loss of our mom and also being the victim of horrible torment."

All of the students were teary-eyed and emotional, including both Seth and Jojo. Seth shed one tear on his face and became totally surprised that Austin wrote all these angst-y stuff that he's dealt with. The teacher was speechless as well and said, "Well done, Austin. Well done to both of you. Let this be a lesson to all of you-even though you are different, we shouldn't be tormented because of that. We want to be accepted for who we are and not for what anyone else thinks of us. Thank you, boys. You may have a seat."

Both Austin and Seth went back to their seats and they saw Jojo wiping his eyes and Austin asked, "You okay, Jojo?"

Jojo sniffles and sobs a little and said, "I'm fine. It's just...that story really touched me in ways I've never been touched before. I relate to that story and it connects me so much."

"That's our story." Seth said.

"You guys are awesome writers."

"We try." Austin said, smiling.

* * *

Was that awesome or what? There's a lot more drama coming up!


	7. Witnessing

Now we get to see Seth and Austin getting an after-school brawl and it goes superviolent!

* * *

Chapter 7: Witnessing

It was after school and Seth and Austin were walking home and not long after they exited the campus, they were surrounded by those twelth grade punks that beat up Jojo and Horace came by and pushed them down. Seth got up and asked, "What do you want from us?"

"We came here to mess with you." Horace replied, menacingly.

"Why?"

"Because if you think you're gonna stick around in this school you're pretty much asking for a death sentence."

"For what?" asked Austin.

"For one thing-we hate emos. They're always miserable and they look, talk, dress and act so stupid like they don't care."

"What makes you think we're one of them?"

"Are you that stupid? It's obvious that you two look the part and we really do not tolerate dealing with them, because they're anti-in crowd."

"Look, we don't want any trouble. All we wanna do is just go home."

"If you can make it in one piece."

The boys picked them up and shoved them to the ground. Six of them body-slammed on Austin and punched him dead-on. Seth came in to save him, but Horace dragged him with his legs and gave him a heck of a beating. He slugged him in the face and kicked him in the stomach hard. A little blood came in his face and in his mouth as well and Horace clobbered him down and rolled around the floor, instantly grabbing his neck.

Seth tries to break free, but Horace kicks him down and bit his hand. Seth screamed in pain and Horace grabs his heck and squeezes it so he could completely black out. Seth was choking like crazy and slammed him down on the ground. The others surrounded Austin, beat him down with a stick and also with a metal iron, bashing him on the stomach and also in the arm. One even punches him in the face and slams his head with a baseball bat. Austin falls down on the ground and then, one picks him up and sprays pepper spray on his eyes. Austin screamed in total pain as he got spreayed.

All of sudden, Marcus sees the entire thing unfold and sees both Austin and Seth in pain, surrounded by bullies harming him further. It was very serious and he stops them immediately.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Marcus screamed.

Horace looks up and asked, "Who's gonna make us?"

Marcus yanked Horace's shirt-collar and punched him straight in the mouth and throws him down and he lands on all the other bullies in the ground. All of a sudden, the entire scenario drew a small crowd and all of the students were shocked to see both Seth and Austin viciously attacked. Misty, Caitlyn, Jojo, Mike and Cody went in front and Jojo asked, "What happened?"

"Austin and Seth were beaten up by these guys." Marcus answered.

Suddenly, Caitlyn recognizes one of these boys and sees Horace lying down there. She walked up to him and asked, "Horace...you did this?"

"I did...for you." Horace answered.

Then, she sees something in one of the boys' pockets and is shocked to find pepper spray in one of them. She gasped and asked, "You used pepper spray on both of them?"

"I did it to Austin. And I choked on Seth."

She sees Seth lying there, the spray stinging his eyes a little and Caitlyn looks at Horace and asked, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking to get these emo punks out of this school and also to save our school and also our relationship. It's best for you, anyway."

"No. It's best for _you. _Horace Marion Campbell...we're through." Caitlyn said, angrily.

She throws the can down on the ground and went in to comfort both Seth and Austin. She looked at both of them and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Austin looked banged up and said, "No..."

"What is going on here?"

Just then, the assistant principal comes in and Marcus said,. "I saw these guys beating up both Seth and Austin. They were literally beating the crap out of them."

Then, he looked at Austin and sees that his eyes were closed. He asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He got pepper sprayed." Caitlyn answered.

"Pepper sprayed?"

Then, the assistant principal notices Horace carrying pepper spray in his pocket and that surprised him a lot. Then, he sees all of the other bullies carrying tire iron and a baseball bat to beat up both Seth and Austin with. He said, "Get up, all of you and head over to my office."

Horace gets up along with the others and follows him to the office. The crowd suddenly desperses away, leaving Jojo, Caitlyn, Misty, Marcus, Cody and Mike in the sidewalk with Austin and Seth. Cody sighed heavily and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Should we take them home?" asked Marcus.

"Looks like we should."

With that, they all brought Austin and Seth home and as soon as they got there, their father came in the door already seeing both of his sons brutally beaten down. He quickly went up to them and asked, "What happened?"

Marcus came in and said, "Some of the bullies at school beat them up. One of them used pepper spray on Austin's eyes and one squeezed Seth's neck and it almost made him lose air."

"What?"

Seth groaned heavily and said, "It was really bad."

"Come inside the house."

Seconds later, his dad laid Austin down in the bathroom floor, got a washcloth, rinsed it and squeezed it on his eyes. The water eased the stinging and Austin suddenly opened his eyes with red all over. Austin panted heavily and sees his father standing there. He asked, "You okay, son?"

Austin groaned heavily and said, "I think so."

"How did this happen?"

"Me and Seth were walking home when these guys surrounded us and beat us up for no reason. This kid Horace thinks we're emo and they don't like it, because it's just the way we are and then...he grabbed my neck and strangled it and then, he sprayed my eyes with pepper spray. He did that while some others beat Austin down...with a baseball bat and a tire iron." Austin explained.

His father seemed shocked that this happened to them and gave him a huge hug and whispered, "I am so sorry this happened to you."

"Marcus saw the whole thing and stopped them."

"It's a good thing too."

Austin and his dad went downstairs and saw the others sitting there. He sat down and said, "Listen, I really appreciate you all coming in to take them home after being they were being messed up by those jerks."

"No problem, Mr. Zuckerman." Misty said.

"We just moved back here from WhatCity just recently and we were hoping that they wouldn't be bullied in high school. But it happened today, didn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Austin said.

He looked at Cody and Mike and said, "You boys became best friends with both of my sons."

"We still are." Mike said.

"Sorry to hear about the loss of Alex."

"It's cool. We got through it really well."

"You're Jojo McDodd, right?"

"Yes, sir." Jojo answered.

"My name's Corey Zuckerman. My sons has told me a few things about you and you seem like a nice person."

"I am. It's hard to deal with people like that, because they want to mess you up so badly, because you are what you are."

"Thank you all so much for taking them home."

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna call the school and tell them about the situation."

"The assistant principal took them to the office already."

"That helps."

Just then, the phone rings and Corey answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to a Mr. Corey Zuckerman?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Mr. Trent Grayson from Whoville High School. We've got a few students who have been beating up your sons and one of them used pepper spray on one Austin Zuckerman. That's considered a crime to bring dangerous weapons in this school and we take that very seriously here. We're calling all of their parents to tell them about the situation and we will make sure this does not happen again."

"Thank you so much. I am so sorry that this had to happen."

"Don't worry about it. Both Seth and Austin won't see them around for a long time and we will make sure no one bothers them anymore."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day, sir."

"You too."

He hung up the phone and Corey sighed heavily and then, turned to the others and Jojo said, "Well, thanks for your time. We'd better get going."

"Okay. Thank you all."

"You're welcome."

All of them left the house and Mike said, "Nice place, by the way."

"Thank you, Michael."

"Nice meeting you again."

"Likewise. Tell your folks I said 'hi'."

"Yes, sir."

"See you guys tomorrow." Cody said.

"Bye." Seth said.

As soon as they left, both Seth and Austin went in their rooms and try to forget about the entire situation, but they felt as if the bullying won't stop because they're new here. Corey sighed heavily and sits down on the couch, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this really happened to his sons. He couldn't think about moving out again, because it'll be hard on both Seth and Austin. He's hoping that with friends like them, they'd feel more comfortable being a part of their inner circle.

Austin was laying down on his bed in his room and Corey came in the room and gave Austin a big hug. He whispered, "I'm sorry, son."

"Don't be. It's over."

Seth came in and saw Austin and his dad hugging and he decided to join in as well, so his dad turned around and saw Seth coming in and hugged him too.

"I love you boys. I'm just glad that you guys are okay."

"So are we." Austin said.

* * *

That was dramatic! Glad it worked out in the end! Stick around for more!


	8. Meeting the Mayor

And their father comes in and meets the mayor of Whoville for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 8: Meeting the Mayor

The next day, Ned McDodd was in the mayor's office, just taking notes and feeding his fish. He then receives a call from Ms. Yelp and he pressed the button and asked, "Yes, Ms. Yelp?"

"Your pizza delivery is here." she replied.

"Thank you, Ms. Yelp."

Suddenly, Corey comes in the office and said, "One cheese pizza for a Ned McDodd?"

"Yes, that's me."

He sets the box down on his desk and then, Ned checks to see if it's the right order. He sees that it's all cheese and then, closes it and said, "Great timing."

"Well, thank you, sir. That'll be 10.50."

Ned pulls out his wallet and gave him 15 dollars and 60 cents to Corey and he gave him his change-10 dollars and 20 cents. Then, Corey said, "Enjoy your pizza, Mr. McDodd, sir."

"Thank you very much."

Corey attempts to leave, but he nervously looks at Ned and thinks about asking him something. Ned looks at Corey, still standing there and he's chuckling nervously a little. Ned asked, "You okay?"

"Oh, sure. It's just-this is actually the first time meeting you and delivering a pizza for you." Corey replied.

"Well, that's a tall order."

"Yes, I know. Anyways, do you by any chance have a son named Jojo McDodd?"

"Oh, yes I do. Why?"

"Great. Well...my sons go to your son's school and we moved back to Whoville a couple of days ago with my new wife, Olivia Perkins. We met inWhatCity a couple of years ago and she seemed like a perfect match for me. Wanna see a picture of her?"

"Oh, sure."

Corey pulled out his wallet and lets Ned see a picture of Olivia. He looks at it and said, "She's a good one."

"Yes, she is. My boys are somewhat unsure about their stepmom, but I'm sure they'll see that she's really lovely."

"I'm sure she is."

"Wanna see a picture of my boys before I go? I don't wanna take too much of your time."

"Oh, please do so."

He pulls in a picture of his two boys and Ned looks at them and said, "Wow. They seem like a couple of nice boys."

"Yep."

He seemed confused because they look like each other, but totally different. He asked, "How do I tell which is which?"

"These are my twins-Seth and Austin. The one with the golden-bronze necklace with the 'A' on it is Austin and the other one with the silver necklace with an 'S' on it is Seth. The only way you can tell them apart are their eyes. They're fraternal twins."

"Yes, you must be a proud father."

"I try my hardest. Well, thanks for the change, sir. I must be on my way."

"Okay, thanks for the pizza, Mr..."

"Zuckerman."

"Zuckerman. Thanks."

Corey walks away a little nervous and left the office while Ned chews in the pizza. Ned sighs softly and said, "Warm, cheesy goodness. I could just devour this thing forever."

* * *

Sorry that was too short, but it's pretty much all I got. Also, there's a new character in the works and he'll be here on the next chapter!


	9. Getting Used to

Everything's cool now and like I said, there's a new character coming in and it's gonna be really cool!

* * *

Chapter 9: Getting Used to

At Whoville High, both Seth and Austin were walking through the halls together, trying to get used to being new in Whoville High and they went into Music class, sitting next to Jojo, Cody, Marcus, Chad, Marcus and Mike. They waved 'hi' to each other and they waved back. Jojo asked, "You guys okay?"

"I guess so." Seth replied.

"Well, I just heard that the principal got them suspended for three weeks and by the time they get back, the principal is not through with them yet." Mike said.

"He's not through with them?"

"Nope, not by a long shot. He said that he's going with a much more serious punishment for them."

"How serious?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm dying to see what he's gonna do to them."

"I hope they arrest him." Caitlyn said.

"Something like that. So, why did you fall for Horace, anyway?"

"He had a crush on me and he just went and took it too seriously. He even tried to take me in his room and try to kiss me."

"Gross!" Cody said.

"Ugh, that's repulsive." Misty said.

"Isn't it though? But when I try to escape, it's like he's clinging to me like crazy. He's 16 and I'm almost 15. I'm too young for him. Plus, he beats me up everyday if I'm with Jojo or someone who's 'emo', but I can hang out with anyone I like."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" asked Jojo.

"He said if I could, he would really do some serious fatal harm on me...and you guys."

"I wish he would bring some harm on me. I've got some kung-fu in me and I'm waiting until I see him, so I can give him a good what-for if he gets anywhere near you and anyone else here." Misty said.

"Didn't fighting got you in trouble last time with that senior who kissed you on the mouth on purpose?" asked Cody.

"That senior dude was asking for it. He desperately tried to find me on WhoSpace and Whosebook and I blocked him several times, but he still keeps following me around in the school, because I look cute. All I did was slap him in the face and punch him in the mouth."

"The principal almost suspended you for a week."

"He's lucky I didn't throw him down though. Only served two days, but the senior got something."

"What did he get?" asked Marcus.

"A restraining order and he got suspended for two weeks. He tries to start something, I'll be waiting."

"So, how are you guys doing?" asked Mike.

"We're doing okay, I guess." Austin replied.

"Thanks for saving us, Marcus. We really appreciate it." Seth said.

"It was no problem." Marcus said.

"What happened?" asked Chad.

"You didn't see it? That jerk Horace and his posse beat them up and messed them up. One even sprayed Austin with pepper spray." Misty said.

"Ouch. That must sting."

"It did and it was horrible." Austin said.

"I thought that I was gonna die." Seth said.

"We took them home after that fight. We're sorry that really happened to you guys." Cody said.

"So are we. We should've ran fast enough."

"Hey, when someone messes with our friends, they mess with us. That's how it goes when someone messes with Jojo and I'm passing this on to everyone of you guys here. We've got your back in more ways than one."

"You guys haven't changed a bit." Austin said, smiling.

"We're still the same, though." Mike said.

"It's gonna take for me and Austin to get used to this school. Even though we're back in Whoville, it seems as though we're still new here."

"Don't worry. Just worry about yourself." Jojo said.

"We'll try."

Just then, the bell rings and the music teacher comes forward and sees a note coming in from his desk. He picks it up and said, "Is there an Ezekiel Silverman in this class?"

The hand was raised and it was him. The teacher asked, "Could you come over and introduce yourselves to the class?"

The new who reluctantly gets up with his black hoodie, puts his hands on his pockets and walks slowly to the class. He seemed kinda nervous and then, he walks to the front of the class. The teacher asked, "You mind taking your hood off so they'll see?"

He slowly took off his hood and in it was a young black and grey striped who, brown eyes, midnight black hair with green, red and blue highlights on his hair and a little fringe on his right eye, and is wearing a green and dark blue T-shirt and dark grey pants with a mood ring on his finger and a silver necklace with a 'Z' on his neck.

"What's your name, Ezekiel?"

He clears his throat and said, "I'm Ezekiel Bradley Silverman, but my friends call me 'Zeke' and I guess I just moved here with my dad from Whentropolis and Whoville seems like a good place and I transferred here just this morning."

"What do you like to do?"

"I write songs, poems, play music, I skateboard and I sometimes make little videos of myself, singing my own songs and post it on WhoTube. And mostly, I try to make new friends, but it's kinda hard to do that, cause most times, I'm used to be a loner, though I have three or four friends from where I'm from."

"I'm sure you'll be happy here. Why did you take music class?"

"I like music in general and it gives me a chance to sort of expose my talents to the world. That's kinda my goal-be a singer-songwriter."

"Well, you'll find this class to be a great one. Welcome to Whoville High, Mr. Silverman."

"Thanks...I think."

He sits back in his seat on the third seat and keeps quiet and starts taking notes. An hour later, the gang was about to head home, but they saw Zeke sitting on the tree, playing guitar. Jojo went up to him and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Zeke stopped and looked at Jojo and said, "Nothing much."

"So, I see you're new here."

"Pretty much."

"Zeke, right?"

"That's my name."

"I'm Jojo McDodd and these are my friends-Mike and Cody McKinney, Misty Kirkpatrick, Caitlyn Fanning, Marcus Swift, Chad Stoner and my two new buds-who moved here a few days ago-Seth and Austin Zuckerman."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." Zeke said.

"Same here." Mike said.

"You're new here as well?" asked Seth.

"Uh-huh."

"So are we. Me and my brother moved back here from WhatCity with our dad and our stepmom." Seth said.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Amazing."

"I moved from Whereville and moved here after Camp Harmony this summer." Chad said.

"Cool."

"And I was a little reluctant about moving here, but Jojo was cool to know that he's my first friend from Whoville, and I figured maybe it's not so bad. So, I know the feeling." Marcus said.

"I've only been here for two days and already I'm making some new friends. It's like I've been understood or something."

"You have?"

"Yeah, most of my friends from Whatropolis are kinda the jocky types and most of the other students look down on me because of how I look and whatever."

"I know the feeling. I feel that every day." Jojo said.

"You?"

"Hey, take it from me. I've experienced that because of my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yep. He's the mayor here and he's always talking about me being in his shoes and the pressure of him preparing my future for me is kinda complicated. He just doesn't get it and at school, I have a hard time dealing with people who call me 'emo' 'goth-freak' and blah blah blah. It's like they really don't even know me."

"Dude, I know what that's like. It's so common. My dad's like really into sports and wants me be 'the greatest athlete' of his time. My dad used to be a football player and often times, I don't like sports. I just like to play for fun, not for 'competition'. Music is my life and it escapes me from my dad a lot."

"I get what you mean."

"We write songs too." Austin said,

"You do?"

"Yep. Every single time if we're depressed, angry, broken, sad or feeling sorry for ourselves, we just write something out of our chest and it helps a lot." Seth said.

"And we write personal experiences on what it's like being judged because you're a little bit different." Austin added.

"Wow. That's amazing. Anyways, I gotta get home. It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too, Zeke."

"Bye, guys. Meet you here tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Later, Z-dude!" Cody exclaimed.

Zeke stops and chuckled a little and asked, "Z-dude?"

"I'm giving you a nickname!"

"My brother always comes up with nicknames for our friends." Mike said.

"Okay, that's cool. See you guys tomorrow."

Zeke walks off on one direction while the rest went home in another direction. Seth and Austin felt kinda okay with being in Whoville and asked Mike, "You got our backs, right?"

"I've got yours since day one and we still got it until one of us dies." Mike replied.

"Count on it." Cody said.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

Looks like a new friendship is growing! Don't worry. I'll bring in some new chapters coming up soon! Stick around!


	10. A Tour of the Observatory

And this is where Jojo shows his new friends the observatory for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Tour of the Observatory

After school, Jojo walked back home from school, and as soon as he was trying to get a minute to himself, his dad comes in and said, "Hey, how's my 'soon-to-be-mayor' doing?"

Jojo scoffed sharply, but answered, "Fine."

"Listen, son. I've thought about this and I thought maybe that once I retire from my office when you're finished with college, you can have my office. It would make me so proud to see my son standing in my office."

Jojo didn't really feel like hearing the entire conversation, so he walked off and his dad said, "Good talk, son!"

He then went to his room and slammed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. He groaned lowly and puts his head over his head and feels totally annoyed by his dad for his constant expectations of being mayor.

He stares at the ceiling for a while and wants to get away from the conversation for a while. But his dad's voice keep echoing through his head and it wouldn't stop for a while, which irriates the living crap out of Jojo. Frustrated, he got out of the room, went to the window and went out for a little air.

He walks out of the house for a while and went to the inventional enterance to the observatory. As he got there, he walked in and got some time to himself by just making some instruments. He looked around for some new stuff inspired by his notebook and plans to invent a guitar/piano instrument. He tinkers around with a few items around the observatory and starts building.

20 minutes later, he receives an unexpected visit from his friends. Jojo looks at the magnifying glass and sees someone's face there. He suddenly turns around and sees Cody and Mike there. Jojo chcukled nervously and said, "Hey, how'd you guys get here?"

"We figured you'd be here, so we thought we'd all look around and find you there." Mike said.

"How do you mean?"

Suddenly, Seth, Austin, Marcus, Chad and Zeke entered the observatory and Jojo was surprised that all of them would come by and see Jojo's 'getaway'. All of them were amazed to see the observatory for the first time. Marcus said, "So, this is the place where Mike and Cody told us about."

"What gave it away?" asked Jojo.

"Dude, you showed us your observatory, remember? So I figured we'd show our new buds the most awesome place that Jojo calls his 'second home'." Cody said.

"So, this is the place to actually get away from your dad?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, this is it."

"You know, it looks pretty cool."

Jojo smiled and said, "You guys wanna see cooler?"

He went on top of the observatory and turned on every invention he created that made music and sounds and with every invention he made, he showed it to his friends and all of them were impressed. He held on to the kite and then, went around the bells and landed on the giant rubber band balls, in which he pushed them down, jumped out of them and grabbed on the string and the rubber band balls bounced and he pulls down the lever and little metal balls dropped from the ladder and Jojo slids on the ladder railings.

All of Jojo's friends were amazed and surprised about the entire thing. Then, Jojo comes up and lands on the basket and all of his friends followed him as Jojo pulled another level, which sends them up to the air and into another part of the observatory and opened the roof, which overlooks all of Whoville.

All of them gasped and Jojo came down on to the ground and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I think I wanna live here." Chad said.

Jojo chuckled and said, "It's an amazing place to sort of do inventions or I could get away from my dad."

"This is where you escape your dad and head out to some place that is totally you and nobody else?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, Austin."

"I could definitely come here and get away from my dad." Zeke said.

"Really, why?" asked Marcus.

Zeke sighed heavily and said, "My dad has a thing for sports and he's been a football player before I was even born. He told me that he's gonna pass it down to me and excel in sports. To be honest, I hate sports."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Did you try to tell your dad that?"

"Are you kidding? If I do, he'd disown me and I don't wanna disappoint him. Plus, he can be the physical type."

"How physical?" asked Chad.

"I've gotten several scars on his 'football boot camp practice'. I screw up and he throws some footballs on me. He's like, 'You got to do it perfectly and you got to do it right!' I mean, it makes me sick to my stomach just hearing him that."

"I bet that's gotta suck." Cody said.

"It does. And most times, he'd leave me jerseys, sports memoirabillia, all the crappy stuff I don't need. I've already took up music, because it can help me relate to everyone who's had the same experiences as I have, trying to be perfect when I know I'm not and they're not, because they're trying to be as perfect as possible but they know they're not and they're afraid to know the real deal about themselves. I write my own songs and most times, they just relate to me so deeply, I just feel so vulnerable deep inside of me and it's like a deep, dark hole of pressure, basically. And I don't want to be in his position."

"How long has this been like that?" asked Jojo.

"Since I was pretty much eight, when my mom died. Do you know how hard it is to have your father as a sports junkie trying to make sure everything you want him to do has to be 'perfect'? It sucks to me."

Hearing Zeke talk made Jojo understand the position he's in with his own father. He looks at him and said, "Zeke, I've only known you for a few hours, but it seems like we've got a huge connection going."

"I know."

"And you guys are always welcome to my observatory anytime you want."

"You mean it?" asked Chad.

"As in, we can come here, whenever we want?" asked Cody.

"Yeah. Just try not to mess up this place."

"Oh, sure. We'll try our hardest."

"Hey, Jojo. You make musical instruments too?" asked Seth.

"Yep."

"You guys wanna hang out at our house for a while?"

"Do we ever!" exclaimed Cody.

"Hey, Zeke. You can come too."

"Really? Thanks, guys." Zeke said.

"Don't mention it."

Everyone followed Seth and Austin to their place and it seems as though the observatory became an awesome place for them to see, because they can finally see that this is Jojo's getaway from his dad.

* * *

Sounds like the next chapter is gonna be fun! Stick around!


	11. Hanging out with the Zuckerman's

A day in Seth and Austin's house...for hanging out.

* * *

Chapter 11: Hanging Out with the Zuckerman's

Not long after leaving the observatory, the gang made their way into the Zuckerman's place. Jojo, Marcus, Cody, Mike, Chad and Zeke entered into the house and they were amazed by how it looks. Mike gasped and said, "This is where you guys live?"

"Yeah. It's not much, but we got separate rooms." Seth said.

"Separate rooms?"

"Back in WhatCity, we used to live a 2-bedroom apartment with our dad-dad had his room and we shared another room, where we had bunk beds. I had to top bunk and Austin had the bottom bunk."

"Which I was still jealous of." Austin said.

Seth scoffed and said, "Dude, you know that the top bunk went to be, because I was born older than you."

"By 10 seconds, big deal."

"Besides, you always toss and turn on the bottom bunk and snore louder."

"I don't snore."

"Yeah, you do. You had me awake most of the night that I grew sleepy every morning."

"That's big talk coming from someone who talks in his sleep."

Seth gasped in offense and said, "Name one time that I did that."

"One time? I could count hundreds-talking about school, monster movies, cheerleaders and also Maddie."

Seth's heart drops when Austin mentioned it. Chad asked, "Who's Maddie?"

"She's the girl we used to know in WhatCity Middle School that Seth had a crush on."

"Austin..."

Most of them were chuckling and stuff. Seth was embarrassed and asked Austin, "How'd you know about my crush on Maddie? I never mentioned one word about her."

"Dude, you had a crush on her, you named your pillow after her."

"Seriously?" asked Mike.

"That was one night."

"And kissed on it."

"Dude, you kissed a pillow?" asked Cody.

"Sorta."

Cody chuckled and said, "You got it bad."

"But she moved to Whokyo before seventh grade, so..."

"That's cool. Nice place, by the way."

"You guys like?"

"Yeah!"

"Show us your rooms."

"Sure thing."

Seth and Austin followed them upstairs to their rooms and they showed them Seth's room. Cody asked, "This is your room, Seth?"

"Yeah, this is my room."

"Looks kinda cool." Zeke said.

"This thing is the best room of the house as well as a view of the town. And also, I have an awesome guitar in front of you. To be honest, I keep all of my guitars in my closet."

"When you say guitars..." said Mike.

"I own 12."

"12 guitars? That's a lot of guitars."

"Well, my dad's a guitarist and back in WhatCity, he would give me and Austin some guitars. He worked at a guitar store and he loves music and everything."

"Man, I wish my dad was like your dad." Zeke said.

"Whoa, you like Who-kin Park?" asked Cody.

"Dude, love them. Me and Austin went to their concert one time and it was crazy-bananas good. And they even autographed it."

"Oh, man. That's cool."

"Totally."

"How many posters you have?"

"10."

"That's awesome."

"When I wanna get away for a little while, I just pick up my guitar and just have some time for myself. Get lost in my world and forget about everything."

"That's Seth's way of saying, 'Give me some space' or something like that." Austin said.

"Yeah, that too."

"Anyways, his room's cool. Not as cool as mine, though."

"Okay, let us see it." Marcus said.

Austin followed them to his room and when they came in, they saw that it looked more cooler from Seth's room. Jojo said, "Wow, this is amazing."

"Isn't it, though? This is my sensitive emo-rocky room. Kinda dark-not too dark-but somewhat of a punk-angsty vibe."

"Punk-angsty. Could be in the dictionary." Chad said.

"Like Seth said, our dad's a guitarist and I only have 11 guitars, so I'm almost to how many Seth owns."

"And this is your notebook?" asked Zeke.

"Oh, yeah. This is my songwriting book. In it comes lyrics. Mostly when I was in WhatCity and I started writing when I was 12, because I knew I was faced with serious tormenting in my life, so."

"Mind if I have a look?"

"Go nuts."

Zeke opened the notebook and sees that those are Austin's personal feelings written down in paper and reads one of them.

_You must not have a heart have nothing on your chest to let it go for so long and let this go so far that it goes over your head _

_You could fool anyone with your plastic smile and you could live in your lie for only a while and I could only take so much and I admit this could be worse but it goes over your head_

_What does she have can you let go can you tell me what I am aching to know_

"Wow. What was the purpose of writing this?"

"Basically, all girls who were pretty much trying to look like pretty girls like the kind of fake girls that you see on the hallways and they try to hide away from what their true feelings are, so they'd be afraid of being rejected."

"Geez. That's crazy."

Then, Zeke goes into another song that pretty much got into Zeke's mind that relates to him in several other ways in one way: pressure.

_Maybe it's the things I say Maybe I should think before I speak But I thought I knew enough to know myself and do what's right for me_

_And these walls I'm building now you used to bring them down and the tears I'm crying out you used to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy listening to your heart I thought you'd say I'd be okay So why am I falling apart _

_Don't wanna be torn, don't wanna be torn, don't wanna be torn, don't wanna be torn_

Zeke looked at Austin and asked, "What was the reason for that song?"

"The pressure of most students thinking that I'm not good enough to be in every clique and it makes me feel torn inside, because I'm just being myself and the students aren't accepting that because they see me and my brother as emo."

"That's gotta make a huge impact."

"It has."

"What's the coolest thing about this room?" asked Chad.

"The coolest thing about this room is the mini-fridge and microwave. So, I got some food from here. Some water, soda and different kinds of food where I can literally snack on when I'm watching a movie or something."

One look at the mini-fridge and there's a lot of stuff there. Jojo chuckled and said, "That is a cool mini-fridge."

"Wanna see the basement?"

"Sure."

They followed them to the basement and Seth turned on the light and went downstairs and said, "Well, this is it. It's not much, but it could be the hangout room."

"You guys have a few things there, like a hockey table and a pool table." Marcus said.

"Me and my dad are working on it pretty soon and hopefully we'll make it totally rad."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Show us your guitar skills."

Seth brings out his guitar and plays a little song there. Everyone was getting into it and they see that Seth has been taking some lessons and completed the song within two minutes. Jojo chuckled and said, "That's awesome."

"Isn't it though?"

"Yeah, it is."

Everyone went upstairs and went to the living room and suddenly, they found out that Corey was here in the kitchen. When he walked in the living room, he was surprised that everyone was here. Seth said, "Hey, dad. We got some company here."

"Hello again, Mr. Zuckerman." Cody said.

"Cody, Michael, Jojo, Chad, Marcus and-"

He looked at Zeke and he grew confused, because he's never seem him before. He turned to him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ezekiel Silverman, but I go for Zeke. I just moved here from Whoville yesterday." Zeke said.

"I'm Corey Zuckerman, Seth and Austin's father."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

They shook hands and he asked, "You're new here?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are the boys getting along with you?"

"Yes, sir?"

Corey sees that he's a little nervous about meeting new people and he smiles at him and said, "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Zeke's kinda...shy." Jojo said.

"Sometimes."

"Well, don't worry about it, okay? Since you guys are here anyway, I have pizza for you all." Corey said.

Then, Corey pulls out 3 boxes of pizza and sets them at the table. Everyone grabs some plates and eats some pizza. Marcus asked, "You took a job at a pizza place here?"

"Yeah. Reason why-I want to run my own pizza place, but I don't have much for it, so I thought I might work at a local pizza place in Whoville until I can actually afford to open up my own pizzeria. It pays like $50 a week."

"That's amazing."

"Second reason-my step-wife-I love her, but she's kinda the organic kind. Makes us eat some healthy, organic stuff and I'm not so much a fan of organic foods."

"Like this morning when you threw some of the organic eggs in the trash without her knowing?" asked Austin.

"She didn't even know that it was me."

"And spat out wheat grass?"

"That tastes like actual grass mixed with green puke." Seth said.

"Not at the table, please." Cody said.

"Thank you, Cody. It's not that my stepwife's a bad cook, it's just that organic foods-make me yak. I can cook a little, but pizza's like my only dinner I can go for." Corey said.

"My dad cooks like pasta, steak and he's also a snack guy." Austin said.

"That's how I live by."

20 minutes later, everyone's starting to get home and Marcus, Chad, Cody and Mike went with Zeke to take them home while Corey, along with Seth and Austin took Jojo back home. Jojo pointed the way back to the house and when they got there, Corey knocked on the door and Ned answeres the door and sees Corey along with Jojo.

Suddenly, Corey recognizes his face and Ned asked, "Can I help you?"

"Ned McDodd, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, it's me-Corey Zuckerman, pizza delivery guy here."

"Oh, nice to see you again."

"Well, anyways, I just...came to bring Jojo home, if that's all right with you."

"Sure, of course."

"These are my boys-Seth and Austin. This is Ned McDodd, the mayor of Whoville."

"Hello there."

"So, you're Jojo's dad?" asked Austin.

"Yes I am."

"He's told us about you a little."

"How much so?"

"That you're the mayor of Whoville."

"That I am."

"Well, anyways...I just wanted to make sure that Jojo made it back home safely." Corey said.

"Well, thanks."

Jojo comes in the house and tells Corey, "Thanks for letting me stay, even though it was Austin and Seth's idea."

"You're welcome here anytime."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"See ya, Jojo." Austin said.

Jojo walks upstairs to his room while Corey clears his throat and said, "Well, we don't want to take too much of your time. We'd better get going."

"Thanks for brining my son back home."

"You're welcome."

"Nice to meet you boys."

"Same here, Mr. McDodd." Seth said.

* * *

Now that's cool! The songs are 'Over My Head, Below the Knees' from Newfound Glory and 'Don't Wanna Be Torn' from Hannah Montana. I've got some drama coming up in the next chapter, requested by my awesome friend, vampire1031. Hope you like it!


	12. Seth's Confrontation

This is a request giving by vampire1031 and I hope you like this one!

* * *

Chapter 12: Seth's Confrontation

The next day, Seth walked through the hallways of the school and went to the quad to get to lunch, but he soon hears a door closed behind him. He stops and looks around to see what's going on. There was nothing there and he grew really nervous about it, so he walks slowly, but is startled by a certain person with a dark hoodie and when he comes out of the dark, it was Horace's face coming in.

"Seth...you're still alive." Horace said.

Seth was horrified to see Horace back in the school along with the rest of his posse. He said, "Didn't the principal suspend you guys for like 3 weeks?"

"Hey, shut up. If you think you're liable to live through this school, you'd think twice. As soon as we finish our suspension, we're gonna get back to what we started."

Seth didn't want to be there for this and said, "I'm out of here."

Then, Horace yanks Seth's arm and dragged him to his face and said, "You're not going anywhere, punk. Who do you think you are, hanging out with Jojo McDodd? He's like the king of emo retards in this school. He takes after his stupid father who's the mayor of Whoville."

"Why are you guys against Jojo, anyway?"

"Are you that stupid or did your dad raise you like that?"

That kinda blew Seth off in a short rampage and turns to Horace and asked, "What did you say about my dad?"

"Is he stupid enough to raise you?"

"Dude, never call my dad stupid. Do you even know him?"

"No, but I can tell that he's a stupid looking trash punk."

"Shut up and leave my dad out of this."

"The fact that you're friends with Jojo is that all the emos are ruling over the school, because they're not one of us! Not after when he saved Whoville over something crappy as saying 'Yopp' to an elephant that we haven't seen but existed. Why would Jojo do something stupid as that to save his father's butt?"

Seth was completely shocked to know about it. He said, "I don't believe what I'm hearing. You're that upset over Jojo saving Whoville and that I made friends with him after that?"

"Jojo is not your friend! He's using you!" one punk said.

"Lies! You're lying!"

Horace stepped to him and said, "Like it or not, you will never belong in this school, so why don't you and your stupid family leave Whoville...for good?"

"Never call my family stupid."

"I can call anyone stupid to whoever I want! Who are you telling me what to do?"

"I'm just saying this one last time-leave me alone and leave Jojo alone. I don't wanna cause any trouble and you're making me fight with you over this, but I'm not gonna."

Then, Horace did the unthinkable...

"I bet your mom was stupid enough to raise you."

That immediately was the straw that broke off his back when Horace called Seth's mom 'stupid'. He turns around and grew mad at Horace and asked, "What did you say about my mom?"

"Your mom is stupid! Your entire family is stupid! You shouldn't even deserve to live!"

"SHUT UP!" Seth screamed.

"You'll never amount to anything! Because...you're nothing."

That brought Seth down into a crazy rage that just erupted inside his brain and he ran towards Horace and punched him the face and strangled his neck. Horace punched him in the mouth and kicked him in the jaw and pummeled him down to the floor. Seth got up and angrily grabbed his neck and attempted to strangle it and make him choke, but he suddenly realizes that it's not worth the cause of getting himself in trouble. He lets him go and with tears in his eyes, backs away from the others and asked himself, "What did I just do?"

"You wanna take another shot at me?" asked Horace."

The others surrounded him with brass knuckles and Seth said, "I don't wanna fight with you. Not worth it."

"Not worth it? Not worth it? Are you saying you're not fighting back again?"

"I could take all of you on, but that's not who I am and that's not who I'll be. What I am is who I am and if you don't like it, that's your problem."

Horace growled at him and the others ran towards him and beat him up using baseball bats and Horace even ups the ante by using a taser gun and shocks him in the back. Seth screamed manically and felt the pain tingling all over him. After Seth fell down, Horace and the others backs up and Horace comes at him with a real gun and plans to shoot Seth at it. Seth groans softly and sees that Horace is holding a gun at him.

Seth was scared about what's gonna happen next. Tears were falling down his face and whispered, "Please...don't do this to me. Please..."

"SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! You've only been here almost a week and already you're the reason why Caitlyn broke up with me and that you're even new here! I don't care if you're new here, but you don't even deserve to live!"

"HOLD IT!"

Suddenly, Horace sees Misty, Mike, Cody and Zeke in front of them with Caitlyn. Misty asked, "What in sam hill's going on here?"

"I'm gonna end this little punk's life! And to get Caitlyn back!" Horace exclaimed.

"No! I don't want you back! In fact, I don't even want to be your girlfriend anymore!" Caitlyn said.

Horace grew ticked and shouted, "WHAT?"

"You heard what I said. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

He then turns around and slaps Caitlyn in the face. She fell down on the floor and whimpered a little. Horace said, "You take that back!"

"She said she doesn't want to be your girlfriend, stupid! So why don't you guys beat it?"

"Not until I kill this punk and get my girl back!"

"Wait a minute, didn't the principal suspend you guys from school a couple of days ago?" asked Cody.

"That's right. They did." Mike said.

"And yet, you're still here."

"You guys are gonna be in some serious chiz."

"We snuck here, twiddle-dee and tweedle-dimmer!" another punk said.

"Horace brought us here to tell Seth here to tell him that when our suspension ends, we'll finish some unfinished business on him and Austin." third punk said.

"Are you guys serious? You're practically gonna get in jail for that." Zeke said.

"And who do you think you are?"

"Ezekiel Bradley Silverman, but you can call me 'Zeke'. Just moved here yesterday."

"Another newbie? It's a cornucopia of emos all around here! No matter, cuz I will kill you all!" Horace screamed.

"If you're gonna kill Seth, you're gonna get through me first." Misty said.

"So do we."

"And you boys are gonna get through me as well."

Suddenly, Horace slowly looked up and it's the principal standing behind him. He drops the gun on the floor and asked, "How's suspension?"

Later, Horace and his gang and also Seth went in the prinicpal's office and the principal asked for Seth first. He walked in and sat down in the chair and the principal said, "Seth...I saw the whole thing unravel on tape through our multi-camera angle in this school and when I looked at the quad, it seems as though you're trying to fight Horace."

"I didn't want to, but the fact that he called Jojo 'emo' and my mom 'stupid', that was definitely uncalled for. I would've fought them all and got in trouble in it, but while I almost tried to strangle Horace, I realized that what good would that do and I let him go and tried to walk away from the situation, but the others ganged up on me for no reason, because I wasn't fighting back."

"So in a way, you're defending yourself, your friends and your mother." the principal said.

"Yes, sir." Seth replied, in a lower, sad tone.

"I have one word to say...good thinking on your part."

Seth looked at him and asked, "Really?"

"You wanted to fight them, but you soon realize that there's consequences coming up afetr this and you stopped yourself before you did something that you're gonna regret later. And I applaud you for it."

"Um, thank you, sir. And actually, my mom died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"When Horace called her 'stupid', it really set me off. That was what got me ticked off, because these are the cards me and Austin have been dealt with when we were in WhatCity...bullies and just twisted people and we're always victims of their constant bullying, because they judge us on what we wear, look, sound and just everything because we are what we are and that's what I'm mad about, mostly. And we have a stepmom and I'm not even sure if she's fit to be our mom."

"I can't speak for your stepmom, but if your mother were here right now, what would she say to you?"

Seth knew where this is going and he looked at the principal and told him, "She would tell me...just give someone a chance and cut them some slack. Then, you'll grow to love them, no matter what."

"Exactly. Just give her a chance. And that was good judgment for walking away from that fight."

"So...I'm not in trouble?"

"Well, you're off the hook...for now."

"Thanks, sir."

He walked out of the principals' office, feeling confident and sees that it's almost noon and lunch is almost over and wants to hurry up before it's the next class. Meanwhile, Horace and the others were in the principal's office and the principal gave out his sordid lecture.

"I specifically suspended you all for three weeks and yet you came back here, snuck on campus while you were suspended and trying to cause another fight scene with Seth...again!"

"We had to do what's best for the school. Plus, Seth doesn't belong here." Horace said.

"If I may say one thing in Horace's defense-"

"You, shut up."

"Yes, sir."

"But you have the _**nerve **_to up the ante to not only beat him up, but use a taser gun and a real gun to harm Seth with! What is going through your minds?"

"We wanted to prove to the others that we're tough and we show no mercy."

"By bringing in weapons to use on innocent students, that makes you tough? No, it does not. It makes you freakin' stupid! I wanted to save this severe punishment until you got back from your suspension, but after today, I decided to make it a little early."

"Like how?"

"Expulsion."

Their hearts sank to the ground when they heard the 'E' word coming out of the principal's mouth and Horace asked, "Expulsion?"

"You're all expelled from this school."

"You can't do that to us!"

"I am the principal. I have the last word!"

"You can't make us get expelled!"

"Watch me! And the administrator will give you a surprise punishment for your actions on previous years for your unruly, violent behavior."

"But we weren't even in school. We were suspended, so what's the deal?"

"You snuck in during suspension. That's the big deal!"

"That doesn't count!"

"I caught you sneaking in on tape."

"Principal Truscott, don't do this to us!"

"You should've thought about it before you took your violent actions on Seth again."

Horace sees that there's no reasoning with the principal, so they all split. Then, Principal Truscott drops another bombshell on them.

"Before you serve your expulsion, I should tell you all that you will not see and/or make any contact with the students, the victims you sorely took down in the past that have been wounded or beaten down and especially...with each of you."

"What?"

Horace did not take that very well when the principal told them that he wasn't gonna contact his posse anymore.

"No phone calls, no e-mails, no text messages, no instant messaging and definitely zero connection to you all on anyone of these social networking sites-Whospace, Whosebook and Twhooter. And definitely no meeting up with each other everywhere you go and I will make sure that the juvenile detention center will make sure of that, because the administrator will tell you about it later on."

Horace grew mad and left the room with his posse and went on their separate ways as they headed home. He slammed down a locker and walks off alone, angry. He takes a last look back on the school and said, "Screw the whole school! SCREW ALL OF YOU STUPID RETARDS IN THIS MESSED-UP SCHOOL! You haven't seen the last of Horace!"

He storms off and heads to the quad and kicks down a trashcan and kicked the gate open with his foot and left there just angry as possible.

* * *

Was that crazy or was that crazy? vampire1031, I hope you like this one. Stay tuned for more!


	13. Curiosity

Jojo drops a bombshell about saving Whoville to his friends? How will they take it? Let's see...

* * *

Chapter 13: Curiosity

Seth immediately raced to the cafeteria where the students are still eating lunch. Luckily, it started a half-hour ago and he finally saw his friends sitting there and sits next to them. Jojo asked him, "Where ya been?"

"Sorry I'm late. I got hold up at the principal's office." Seth said, catching his breath.

"Why? What'd you do?" asked Austin.

"Well, to be honest, I got into a fight." Seth replied.

"A fight? With who?"

"Actually, it was Horace that started the fight." Misty said.

"Horace? I thought they suspended him already." Jojo said.

"Unfortunately, he snuck in the school and caught Seth walking in the quad and Horace brought in some verbal assualt with him and Seth was completely fighting this guy, but he stopped himself before he did something totally stupid-no offense, Seth-and then some of his posse jumped on him and Horace raised up the stakes carrying a gun and a taser gun."

"That's crazy."

"I almost got killed until these guys saved me." Seth said.

"We saw it unfold while we were on our way to lunch and I can see Horace was the instigator in all this and out of nowhere, Seth beat Horace up."

"You fought Horace, Seth?" asked Austin.

"I had to. He went too far when he called our mother stupid."

"Which one, your real one or the stepmom?" asked Chad.

"Our real one."

"I bet that made you ticked, right?"

"It did. It felt like a knife was permanently stabbed in my chest and it couldn't be released. Luckily, I stopped myself while I grabbed that stupid dude's neck to try to strangle it."

"Showed your inner tough side, right?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah. That feeling faded away when Horace pointed a gun at me."

"A gun? In the quad?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah. Luckily, Caitlyn, Zeke, Mike, Cody and Misty came in and saved me. If not, I would've been a goner."

"Well, it's a good thing you guys came in when you did. I wish I would've been there." Austin said.

"If you were there, you would've been killed too." Misty said.

"True."

"But Horace did say something that I didn't get about Jojo." Seth said.

"What did he say?" asked Jojo.

"Something about you saving Whoville with this 'Horton' incident."

Jojo figured that the question would come up and they were surprised to hear that. Zeke asked, "Is that true?"

Jojo sighed and said, "Yeah, it was true. See, my dad told us that Horton-an elephant-existed through the golden gramaphone in the city hall. We could only hear his voice there, but anyway, he said that our world is a speck inside some kind of flower and we all had to make loud noises to prove that we're here. And I took the gramaphone, went up in the air and yelled out 'Yopp', which broke through the sound barrier in the sky and the speck suddenly broke open and everyone heard it and they believed that we're here. I kept that story silent for a while, because I was afraid that I'd be a permanent outcast if I told that story and the fact that my dad's a crazy mayor. But I would care less if someone would drop me as a friend that they don't believe me. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys did the same thing."

Most of them were surprised to hear that story and Zeke looked at Jojo and said, "Well, I believe in that story."

"You do?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah. I would never drop you as a friend."

"Neither would we." Cody and Mike said.

"Dude, I wouldn't drop you for anything." Misty said.

"You're a cool person, Jojo. Everyone would be lucky to have you as a friend." Caitlyn said.

"What about you?" asked Jojo.

Marcus looked at Jojo and felt as if the whole story was a big shock to him, but he looked at Jojo and sees that regardless of what happened, he still remembers him as the same person he met at Camp Harmony. He chuckled and said, "Dude, your story is really cool."

"You think it's cool?"

"Anyone who has the guts to save the whole town is an awesome dude. Anyone who doesn't believe will deal with me."

"If our town went through the same thing, I'd do it too...with my ultra-loud guitar." Chad said.

"You know, this story really is cool. And others judge you for that?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, Austin. They do."

"Well, I'm standing by your story."

"If Austin's standing by it, so am I." Seth said.

Jojo chuckled and said, "I'm so lucky to have a group of friends with me."

"You are."

"So, what's gonna happen to my so-called 'boyfriend'?" asked Caitlyn.

"I don't know. I left after they sent them in, but I bet they're gonna get the punishment they deserve."

"Yeah, they should."

Just then, a random student comes along and tells everyone some big news. He said, "Hey, did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" asked Chad.

"Remember these guys-Horace and those stupid punk cliques?"

"What about them?" asked Austin.

"The principal went ballistic on all of them for torturing Seth and got them kicked out of school."

"Kicked out? Like expelled?"

"Oh, yeah. And the school administrator is gonna give them a harsh punishment for their behavior."

"Like how harsh?" asked Caitlyn.

"He said he'll announce it before school's over. And that's not even the end of it-he told them to not have any contact with of the students, victims that they took out in the past and break the entire clan apart."

"What?"

"Yeah, they're not gonna see each other or communicate with them via text message, IM, phone calls, e-mails,Whosebook, WhoSpace and Twhooter."

"How did Horace take it?" asked Mike.

"I caught a video on his reaction."

He brought out his video camera and played the video of Horace losing it and started screaming at the top of their lungs, kicked the trashcan and kicked the gate door open. Most of them were laughing at Horace's reaction after seeing the video.

"Man, that was crazy." Chad said, laughing.

"Like a 2-year old having a fit for not getting their way only it's high school." Misty said.

"That's kinda like it. I wonder what'll happen if I post it to WhoTube..."

"That'll give lots of laughs all over." Marcus said.

"A new WhoTube sensation." Jojo said.

"Well, anyways. That's all I got. Almost forgot though-the principal said something about juvie."

"Juvie?" asked Misty.

"Yep."

"Amazing..."

"This'll be interesting. Thanks..."

"Oh, my bad. My name's Noah."

"Thanks, Noah..."

"Keyser."

"All right. Later."

As soon as Noah left, the others continued on their lunch and continued talking about that video they saw and started laughing about it, and everything in between.

* * *

Well, I gots a new character here, so that helps. Stick around for more!


	14. Principal's Announcement

And this is gonna be amazing for this chapter and at the end, a little Jojo/Zeke bonding.

* * *

Chapter 14: Principal's Announcement

Suddenly, it's 2:45 pm and most of the students were ready to end this day with the last bell ringing and before the bell even rang, the principal came on the speakers to make this announcement.

"Hello, all students. I'd just like to inform you all that a little incident occurred here. Apparently, it all got started by Horace. During his 3-week suspension, he had to nerve to come sneak in and torture Mr. Seth Zuckerman for no reason. Then, Horace and his punk friends upped the stakes and tried to bring a weapon directly towards him. Thankfully, Seth stopped himself from fighting them, so there will be no casualties for him. As well as Horace and the others-the administrator has informed me that not only will they be expelled from school, but they'll be sent to a juvenile detention center for committing this kind of behavior. And they'll be there for a full year and a half. Take a breath of relief, all teachers and students, because you will not see this person again. That is all I got for you. Thank you very much."

Then, the bell rings and all the students were dismissed. Jojo walked through the halls and into his locker. As he opens the locker, he takes out some books and puts them in his bag. Then, he closed the locker and went on his way. Suddenly, Noah caught up with Jojo and said, "Hey, you Jojo McDodd, right?"

He looks at Noah and said, "Yeah, you're Noah, right?"

"That's me."

"What's up?"

"Did you hear the announcement the principal made?"

"Yeah, about Horace and these jerks. They're sent to juvie already."

"Yep. For a full year and a half."

"That's a long time. They deserved it, though. I'm sure Seth and Austin will be relieved when they hear this."

Suddenly, Seth and Austin walked towards Jojo and Seth was completely excited and said, "Horace is in juvie! How awesome is it?"

"Now we don't have to worry about them bullying us anymore." Austin said.

"Don't count on it, though." Jojo said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's always more bullies like them that can break you down because of the way you are."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Just when I thought that we're gonna be cool."

"But hey, you got us, right?"

"Yeah, we do." Seth said.

"Hey, guys. I'm Noah."

"Hey, we remember you from lunch, right?" asked Austin.

"That's me."

They shook hands and Austin asked, "You're from around here?"

"Yeah, I'm a freshman here."

"We're freshman also." Seth said.

"Hey, that's cool."

"We just moved here from WhatCity a few days ago."

"Really? You guys were new?"

"Yep."

"What's it like there?"

"Honestly, a little bit of ups and downs, but mostly downs."

"How down?"

"Being tormented by stupid jerks at middle school. Does that count?"

"I guess it does."

Then, Noah turns to Jojo and asked, "You're the dude who saved Whoville, right?"

Jojo groans and said, "I knew that question would come up. Yeah, I am."

"You must be famous."

"I wouldn't bet on it. Nowadays, I see jerks in the hall giving me a hard time, just because of that and that my dad's the mayor."

"That's gotta be hard for you."

"Very much."

Then, Noah looks at his watch and said, "Wish I could chat some more, but I'm almost late for my after-school activity."

"What's that?" asked Seth.

"School newspaper blogs."

"You blog?"

"Yep. And sometimes, I video blog."

"Sounds great."

"Nice meeting you guys though. We should hook up sometime."

"Yeah, we should. Later, Noah."

"Bye, guys."

Jojo looked at Noah and then turns to Seth and Austin and asked, "Blogging?"

"It's kinda like you talk about pretty much everything that goes on around so many random topics and then you type them up or make a video out of it, or so I've heard. I've never actually done it." Seth said.

"Me neither." Austin said.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Jojo said.

"All right, later."

Seth and Austin went out of the door and went on their way home and Jojo walked past the steps and saw Zeke sitting under the tree, a little depressed. He walked over to him and said, "Hey, you okay?"

Zeke looked at Jojo and said, "Not really."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Zeke sighed and looked at Jojo with a black eye. He gasped and asked, "Who did this?"

"Some football jerks. Just when I was starting to get used to it here, some senior football jockeys beat me up and called me 'freshman meat.'"

"Ouch."

"I just don't fit in with the sports clique, you know? I'm more musically, but if I tell my dad I don't want to follow his footsteps, I might let him down. He'll..."

"Disown you?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah."

Jojo sits next to him and said, "I understand that feeling. Sometimes the pressure can be too much to handle and you just want to follow your way, but there's always some roadblocks when it comes to parents' high expectations. It just sucks, you know?"

"Yeah, it must. It just feels like I have nobody to understand me, you know? Like I'm alone or something."

"Zeke, you're not alone."

He looks at Jojo and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You have someone to understand you and that's me. Most parents don't understand us, mainly dad's a football player and my dad's the mayor here and they want us to follow their footsteps when we know we don't and we don't want to disappoint them if we tell him we don't want to take those positions."

"You know me so well, Jojo. But back in Whatropolis, most students refer to me as a 'nobody', saying I'll never amount to anything my dad does. They hate black sheeps of the family and that I'm a disgrace to my father."

"No, you're not. They don't even know what they're talking about. Also, you are somebody. You're my best friend."

"I am?"

"You are."

Zeke smiled a little and said, "Thanks."

They both hug each other and Zeke felt something deep inside-a real friend who understands him and is in the same position when it comes to pressure from fathers. Jojo said, "If you ever need a friend or someone to trust, it'll be me."

"I will. Head over to WhoTube and find my penname-SilverZeke-and you'll see some vids of me singing."

"Sure thing."

"See ya later."

"Bye."

* * *

This will be interesting! Stay tuned!


	15. Zeke's Talent

This is gonna be awesome!

* * *

Chapter 15: Zeke's Talent

A couple of hours later, Jojo got on his laptop and went onto WhoTube and searched for SilverZeke. A couple of minutes later, there were 24 videos of Zeke there and to his surprise, his views were on the 10 million range and he wanted to check out which video he wants to see. He clicked on the part where it says, 'Me singing 'You Don't Mean Anything'.

As soon as it comes on, he sees Zeke sitting in a stool in his room and listened to him introduce himself.

"Hey there, WhoTubers, this is SilverZeke here. I'm about to do my rendition of my favorite awesome bands, Simple Who's 'You Don't Mean Anything'. This one relates to me so much because of my dad, so...I'm sure everyone feels the same way when it comes to being pressured. Hope you guys like it."

Then, he starts strumming his guitar and sings his little heart out and Jojo's completely amazed from it.

_Maybe, I'm just not good enough for you  
And maybe, i just don't wanna be like you  
And maybe I just don't wanna know  
How low you're ready to go  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA_

_You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't_

_You don't mean anything to me_

_You don't mean anything to me_

_You're what I never wanna be_

_Tell me, does it feel good to be like you  
And tell me, why should I waste my time with you  
Cuz maybe you always bring me down  
And I'm sick of being pushed around  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA_

_You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't_

_You don't mean anything to me_

_You don't mean anything to me_

_You're what I never wanna be_

_I know you think you know me  
You don't know anything  
I know you wanna help me  
I don't need anything  
Don't tell me where to go  
I don't need you to know_

_You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't you dont, you don't, you don't  
You don't me anything to me_

_You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't_

_You don't mean anything to me_

_You don't mean anything to me_

_You're what I never wanna be_

He finished it off with one final strum and then, looks at the camera and said, "Well, that's all I have for ya, but I'll have more coming up. So, thank you guys for finding me and thanks for watching. Bye."

Jojo was amazed by his singing, because he's never heard him sing before and when he looked down on the viewing count, he was surprised to see 115,567,093 million views there. He chuckled and said, "This is amazing."

Then, he clicked on his profile and sees that there's a video he posted just now. He can tell because he can see the date on it, meaning that it's posted today. He looks at the title and reads 'One Day: Dedicated to Jojo McDodd.' That one definitely meant that it's for Jojo. He was surprised that he's dedicating it to Jojo and then clicked on it. He sees Zeke's room in his new home in Whoville and he's sitting there on a stool with a guitar and strumming a little bit before introducing himself again.

"Hey, guys. SilverZeke here. You may be wondering why this isn't my room back in Whatropolis. My dad and I moved to Whoville a couple of days ago, so this is my new room now. This video is dedicated to my awesome friend that I met at Whoville High School, Jojo McDodd. He's told me that his dad's the mayor of Whoville and how he deals with the pressure of living up to his father's expectations about being mayor and how he doesn't want to take part in it, but is afraid of disappointing him. And I can relate to it in many ways, because as I said in my other vids, my dad's pressuring me to be a football player, but music's my calling and it's hard for my dad to understand that music is what I want to do in my life. The pressure's so high, you just end up feeling like you want to run away and never come back. I wrote this song when I came home from school and I thank Jojo for the inspiration behind this song and I hope you like it."

Then, he starts strumming the guitar and starts singing it and Jojo suddenly feels like something in his heart just felt warm inside there.

_Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
That I just can't leave behind  
There's so many rules  
I gotta follow  
Cuz you can't let go_

I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say, but

One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day

_Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
Or if you just pretend to care  
So tell me are you  
On a mission to bring me down?_

I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say, but

One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day

_Go away  
Don't look at me  
Cuz we're not the same  
And you can't do nothing  
You can say  
That it's not okay  
But I'm not afraid  
And you can't do nothing_

One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day  
One day

Nanana... One day

_One day _

_One day _

_One day..._

Zeke looks up at the camera and asked, "Have you guys ever had that feeling that you can't take so make pressure from your dad to the point where you just want to run away and never come back? That's how I felt in that song and I know Jojo feels that way too. I know some of you guys are in Whoville High and likes to torment Jojo, so for all of you people from Whoville High who's been bugging him, lay off. Jojo's my friend and that's why I wrote this song, because we can't take pressure anymore...especially from our dads. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and Jojo, thanks for being my friend. Thanks for watching and I'll be back with more."

After the video plays, one tear fell on Jojo's face and he really felt like he found a friend-someone he can easily relate to a lot and has the same interests. At that point, Jojo feels as though he's not alone anymore, because of Zeke.

* * *

Was that sweet? Do I know how to come up with awesome characters or what? Two songs: 'You Don't Mean Anything' and 'One Day' from Simple Plan. Stay tuned for more of this!


	16. Surprising Visit

Another bonding moment between Jojo and Zeke.

* * *

Chapter 16: Surprising Visit

The next day, Jojo's sitting in the roof of the observatory, looking at the entire city of Whoville and just getting some air and a little space as well. He keeps looking over the city and parts of it he sees is City Hall. He definitely feels completely frustrated that there's no talking to his dad to understand that he doesn't want to take part of his dream of being mayor. He sighed heavily and lowered his head and face in his knees to hide from his emotional feeling.

"Jojo?"

Suddenly, he hears someone calling his name coming from somewhere. he turns around and stands up, walks around the roof and sees Zeke down there.

"Hey, Zeke. Up here."

Zeke looks up and sees Jojo in the roof of the observatory. He asked, "What are you doing up here?"

"Just looking at the skies and just to get away for a while." Jojo replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Give me a sec."

He then pushes a button and out comes a little gadget and Zeke carefully climbs on and then, Jojo pushes the button and it slowly pulls him up to the roof. Zeke gets off from there and walks to the roof. He asked, "Is it gonna fall?"

"No, of course not. It's perfectly safe." Jojo chuckled.

"If you say so."

He sits down next to Jojo and sees the entire city from the top of the ceiling. Zeke gasped at the amazement of how it looks like from up on the roof.

"Wow. It looks so cool."

"I always like to come up here everytime, because it's the only time where I can get away from my dad or if I just feel like it."

"I see what you mean."

"So, how'd you find me?"

"Well, I figured if you're in the observatory, I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Did you see my WhoTube vids?"

"Yeah, I did. I gotta say, you've got an awesome voice. It's like you're releasing all the emotions that you felt that needs to be heard."

"Which part did you like?"

"I like the part where you dedicated it to me yesterday. It blew me away when you wrote 'One Day'. It does put me in that position where I have so much pressure brewing inside of me, my dad expecting me to take part in his mayoral setting that I have zero interest in. I relate to that song with a passion."

"You like that one?"

"I loved it. How many people clicked on it?"

"When I checked my WhoTube during time at the library, it got over 35,981 views and a million comments. They were so amazed by it and some of them were surprised that I've moved to Whoville."

"When you dedicated it to me, what did they say?"

"Excuse me?"

"Some kids from Whoville High always go to WhoTube for every video. Did they leave any comments about me?"

"About 12 of them said some stupid things about you, but I responded in your defense. I couldn't believe they made such a big deal about you."

"Neither can I. How much can one person take?"

"I know, right? A few said that I'm lucky to have a friend like you and I thank them for saying that."

"That's cool."

Suddenly, Jojo looks at Zeke's bag and sees a little notebook there and asked, "What's that?"

Zeke turns around and notices his notebook in front of his bag and shows it to Jojo. He chuckled and said, "This is my songbook. I wrote a lot of songs in this book when I was 12. It has so many emotional songs and a lot of angst written in these songs."

"Mind if I have a look?"

"Be my guest."

Jojo flips through every page and sees every song full of emotion, hurt and frustration about his father, being different from everyone else and dealing with constant pressure. He reads through one part of his songs that he wrote.

_There's a boy who sits under the bleachers, just another day eating alone and though he smiles, there is something just hiding and he can't find a way to relate, he just goes unnoticed as the crowd passes by and he'll pretend to be busy when inside he just wants to cry _

It surprised Jojo to know this is how he feels and how much passion he wrote. He flips into another one and this one can definitely relate to him and starts reading.

_I am what I am, I can't help myself and if you don't like it, get with someone else I'll never change my ways It's not a phase This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay, because I am what I am, I know what I'm not I'm not the type of guy that doesn't know how good he's got it and I won't back down, won't come around saying that I changed cause that's not how it's going down_

_And I know, I know, I know Wherever I go, I go, I go, I know where I stand I am what I am, hey, hey! I am what I am, hey, hey!_

Looks like a lot of anger that Zeke felt writing from this, meaning he can't deal with the fact that this is who he is and how someone wants him to change the way he is and he's telling the world, 'Screw you, this is me' and it relates to Jojo in a huge way. He flips through the next songs and stops to one and in front of it, says, "R.I.P, Mom."

_I close both locks below the window, I close both blinds and turn away, sometimes solutions aren't so simple, sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh-oh-oh... And the sun will set for you, the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day, we'll embrace the world in grey and the sun will set for you..._

Jojo felt completely blown away by Zeke's songs and how much angst and frustration and sorrow he felt. He turns to Zeke and asked, "Those songs are...amazing."

"It's pretty much all of the crap I've been through because we're pretty much a dysfunctional family. Me and my dad don't get along much and my mom never got along with my dad and stuff. Being that I'm the only kid, it's a hard task to be a kid. Every night, I used to hear my parents fight whenever I fall asleep and it's really scary to go through that."

"Whatever happened to your mom?"

Zeke's eyes start welling up in tears and he told him in a choked voice, "My mom died when I was 10 by a...car accident."

"A car accident? How did this happen?"

"On her way home one night, she got run over...by a drunk driver!"

Zeke got down on his knees and broke down crying. Jojo went beside him and said, "I'm sorry that happened."

"It's been hard ever since and you know, she was the one who taught me guitar and piano, even though my dad was against it."

"Why's he against it?"

"Said it makes them 'sissies'. Just because I can express myself doesn't make me a sissy."

"I can see that you were under the pressure of being in your dad's shadow. I write songs too."

"You do?"

"I always write about stuff that makes me feel bad."

Jojo pulls out his notebook and gives it to Zeke and he takes a few looks at it and realizes that Jojo's got so much writing passion in it. He stops and reads one verse of one song he wrote.

_I'm giving up on everything, because you messed me up Don't know how much you screwed it up You never listened, that's just too bad, because I'm moving on I won't forget you were the one that was wrong I know I need to step up and be strong Don't patronize me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted Do you forget it now you never got it Do you get it now?_

Zeke sees that there's so much passion written on that song, like he's saying to his father, 'I'm not following your footsteps and won't be in your position.' Like there's sorrow, depression, anger and a million amount of anguish written inside. He looks around for more and then, stops at another song that touches his heartstrings.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face You told me how proud you were but I walked away If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away thank you for all you've done forgive all your mistakes There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. and I hurt myself for hurting you_

Zeke felt totally surprised about this one song. He asked, "What was that one about?"

"When I was 13, my friend, Kailey Baker, couldn't succumb to the pressure of following her older brother's footsteps when it comes to being the academic dude in middle school. One day, she disappointed her family for doing the unthinkable-wearing gothic clothes. Then, she couldn't take it anymore and she went to her room, got a gun out of her closet and pulled the tigger and shot herself. She committed suicide that night and it really tore me apart."

"Man, I'm so sorry." Zeke said.

"I wrote about it in her perspective and it pretty much relates to her and it keeps her memory alive."

He went over some more songs and then, he stopped at one song that most definitely relates to so much pent-up frustration.

_I don't wanna make this harder than I have to, this is how it has to be There's so many things I want to say, but you just don't listen to me _

_I don't want you to hurt me, you don't want to hurt me, I can't stand you and you can't stand me _

_We can't rearrange, you can never change me, say goodbye Nothing I could say change your mind because I can't stay, tomorrow I'll be on my way, so don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed, cuz when you wake up, I won't be there, I won't be there _

Zeke turns to Jojo and asked, "Why did you write this?"

"Cause nothing I can say to my dad won't get through. He talks, but doesn't even listen. I was in my frustration point and it got to where I can't stay and listen to all the crap he's saying about me being mayor, because I want to run so far away, he can't even expect to find where I am."

"Man, it's like you've been through so much and you express it in a way to make everyone understand the real you."

"I know. Music's my thing."

"So's mine."

"Your songs are amazing."

"Not as nearly amazing as yours."

They both turn around and look at the view, throughout most of the day and sees that their friendship is growing in the quickest possible way.

* * *

Pretty powerful stuff, isn't it? There were three songs used here: 'Miss Invisible' from Marie Digby (changed it to 'Mister Invisible'), 'I Am What I Am' from the Jonas Brothers, 'Shadow of the Day' from Linkin Park, 'Forgotten' from Avril Lavigne, 'Hurt' from Christina Aguilera and 'I Won't Be There' from Simple Plan. Powerful angst between to two of them make them grow stronger as well as their friendship. Stay tuned for more!


	17. Getting to Know Olivia

We now focus on Seth and his stepmom, Olivia. Will he give her a chance? You be the judge.

* * *

Chapter 17: Getting to Know Olivia

That afternoon, Seth was in his room doing his homework on some Whostory and he's almost done with it and he answered only seven questions and has got three more to go. He picked up some grapes as a snack and ate them while he was doing his work. Then, he answered the final three questions and considers the entire assignment done.

He puts all of his stuff back in his book bag and finally relaxed a little. He looked up out of the window and sees all the people who pass by and wonders what it's like to be back in Whoville. Then, he hears a knock on the door and turns around and sees Olivia there.

"Hey, Seth. You got a minute?" asked Olivia.

"I guess." Seth replied, in a monotone voice.

She comes in his room and sits on the edge of his bed and there was an awkward silence between the two of them and Seth has no idea what to say to her and she feels the same way too. Seth said, "So..."

"Well..." Olivia began.

"How's school?"

"Fine." Seth replied.

"Finished your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Was it hard?"

"Kinda, but I think I got it."

"Listen, Seth. I know it's kinda hard for you to figure that I'm your stepmom, it'll change everything. You can still call me 'mom', but it doesn't mean that you'll forget about your mom."

"How do you even know my mom?"

"I used to go to college with her. She was my roomate."

He turned to Olivia and said, "You went to college with her?"

"Yeah, she was a sweet person, always kind, musically-driven and can be a bit of a tomboy, like she can be one of the guys."

"I never would've guessed that."

"When she married your dad, it's like I'm instantly happy for her and wished her all the best. I was honored to be her bridesmaid at her wedding, because your dad's a cool guy and he's very kindhearted. And when she died...it was like the world stopped for a minute and it just froze permanently. I was in WhatCity at the time this happened and I was devastated to hear that. When you, Austin and your dad moved there, it was kinda like I could help pick up the pieces of this hard time, so we dated for several years and he surprised me with this ring he gave me a couple of months ago and asked me to marry me."

"Did you do it because you're mom's friend?"

"We made a promise that if she wasn't around anymore or if something happened to her, I was supposed to fill in her and take care of you. I wanted to keep that promise for her and it helps keep her alive."

"I never would've guessed. But me and Austin never actually knew you, because you dated our dad. We were...kinda afraid that it wouldn't be the same without mom around and that if you guys have another baby, you'd be focused on it instead of us."

"You really thought that I was gonna take over?"

"Yeah."

"Seth, that would never happen and it never will. I was nervous as well, because I wasn't sure how you and your brother would like me if I married your dad."

"You were nervous?"

"Yeah, I was nervous about being married to your dad as you were nervous about me being your stepmom. I used to have a stepfather when I was your age and we didn't really get along, so it's pretty much dysfunctional at some points. We would get in fights and while I was in high school, I couldn't take my stepfather being in my life, so I moved out of the house and a couple of weeks later, my mom called me telling me that my stepfather got killed in a car accident. It was devastating for me, because I was in a state of depression after that, because I ended up saying some things that I regret and now I can't take it back. I could never forgive myself for what happened that time. And I was nervous that I might go on the same pattern with you and your brother."

Seth didn't really know what to make of it and asked, "That's what you thought?"

"Yes."

"I guess I was avoiding you a lot, but you told me several things about yourself that I never really knew."

"I want to try to be your stepmother. Can you let me?"

Seth looked her in the eyes and realizes that despite everything she's been through, he wants to try anything he can do to make their relationship as stepmother and stepson work. He smiled a little and said, "I'll try."

"That's all I wanted more than anything."

She gives Seth a hug and within a few seconds, Seth something really amazing about Olivia-she hugs like his mother. He embraced the hug and really felt like he's gonna let her in his life. Austin comes up and sees Seth and Olivia hugging. He comes in and Seth said, "Join in."

"Really?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, she's cool now."

Austin sat between both of them and asked Seth, "Are you guys getting along?"

"We're starting to. We should be able to give her a chance."

"You sure about this?"

"She is our stepmom."

Austin looked at Olivia and said, "Okay, Seth."

Olivia smiled at Austin and hugs her as well. He felt the embrace, because he felt that same embrace coming from his mom. Austin held on to her tightly and Seth felt happy about it. Austin then told her, "Think we can do without the organic foods?"

"Yeah, I tried the wheat grass and to be honest, it kinda tasted disgusting." Seth said.

"I guess I got into healthy eating when I lived in WhatCity, but I went over the top, did I?" asked Olivia.

"You put rice cakes in our room." Austin said.

Olivia chuckled and said, "Okay, I'll try to cut down the organic foods, but I still need you two to eat healthy, like fruits and vegetables."

"It's a start."

"And some raw fish as well?"

"Don't push it." Seth and Austin said, in unison.

They all laughed and hugged each other, unaware that Corey's watching it and he seems happy that Seth and Austin are finally getting along with their stepmom now. It seems as though that everything's gonna be okay now.

* * *

Looks like they're getting along now. Stick around for more!


	18. Loneliness and Torment

Here's where the drama goes down! And vampire1031, I got a surprise for you!

* * *

Chapter 18: Loneliness and Torment

The next day, Zeke walked across the hallway to the high school, all by himself. He went through the breezeway and found himself with a couple of tough senior jockeys. Zeke stops for a minute and backs away from them, but one of them stopped him on his tracks. He comes up to him and asked, "Listen, freshman...we've heard of your dad, okay?"

Zeke felt like he was dealing with this again and said, "Can you not do this to me now?"

"What makes you think you're not one of the sports dudes here?"

"I'm just not into sports."

"What we call here in Whoville are 'emo sissies' and you're one of those."

Zeke scoffed and said, "Do you even know me?"

"I know that you'll never anything like your father!"

"Dude, I won't be like my dad and I would appreciate it if you'd stay out of my way."

Zeke attempts to leave, but one pushes him down on the ground. He tries to get up, but he comes over and kicks him in the stomach. Zeke groaned in agony and said, "Unless you don't want to get pummeled, join the football team!"

"That will never happen!"

"I see. I guess this is how it's gonna have to be..."

Suddenly, Jojo comes around and sees Zeke getting beat up by some tough dudes. He gasped in horror as he sees them harming him in every single way. He runs over to them and tries to pull Zeke out of the ordeal. Once he pulls him out, most of the boys were outraged at Jojo.

"Hey, McDodd! What's your problem?"

"You leave Zeke alone! What has he ever done to you?" asked Jojo, angrily.

"He's not like the rest of us...because he's not athletic."

"And that's your problem, not his! He doesn't have to be an awesome athlete. He gets enough pressure from his dad and he doesn't want to hear it from you!"

"Shut up before you force me to punch your teeth out!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

He grew furious and then, he grabs Jojo and said, "You asked for it!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an unknown who comes over and punches his face, in which the jock lets Jojo go and lands on his feet. Then, he grabs him by the shirt and said, "Leave now!"

"And if I don't?"

Then, he kicks him in the groin and bashes his head with his foot. All of the jocks left and went out of the way while Jojo comforts Zeke. The unknown who comes towards him, but then, takes off the hoodie and sees a person with blue eyes, midnight hair with blue bangs and wearing all black jeans and T-shirt, exposing his true face. He comes towards Zeke and said, "Hey, you all right?"

Zeke groaned and said, "I think so."

"What's their deal, anyway? They're just a bunch of jerks."

"I had it coming."

"I gotta say, if you hadn't have pulled him out, who knows what would've happened." he said, to Jojo.

"Thanks..."

"I'm Koa. Transferred from Who'aii along with my brother."

"I'm Jojo and this is Zeke. You new here too?"

"Me and my brother Mana."

"So, why'd you save me?" asked Zeke.

"Dude, I've been in that position where all jerks try to make my life miserable and taunt me and that my dad is really cruel towards me and Mana, like he really beats me up so bad."

"That's sad." Jojo said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, nice meeting you guys. See ya."

"Okay, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Koa walks off and heads to the hallways while Zeke and Jojo walk another way to class. Jojo asked, "Has that been happening to you in Whatropolis?"

"A lot. They said that I'll never be anything like my dad, because I'm not athletic. It's because of him that it's like this and all I want to do is do music, not football. He just doesn't get the fact that music is my thing and that I'll make a future out of it someday."

"I would say go for it. With that voice and your guitar, you could bear your soul for everyone who can hear."

"You really think I can?"

"I know you can. Just rely on me, buddy."

Zeke chuckled and smiled a little and said, "Thanks, Jojo."

"And don't worry about what those stupid jocks say about you, because you are what you are and that's all you can be."

"It's like you have experience for this."

"Hearing my dad talk about me being mayor of Whoville, too much pressure to live up to his expectations to tell him that I can't take the mayoral crest."

"I understand. My dad's been showing his Whatropolis jersey and tells me that it'll be passed down to me and that brings up more pressure. It's like I can't do what he expects me to do, but I can't disappoint him."

"I feel your pain, dude."

* * *

Wasn't that angsty? Hope you don't mind that I put your character in the story, vampire1031. Hope it's cool!


	19. Two New Brothers

And we've put this in the mix.

* * *

Chapter 19: Two New Brothers

At lunchtime, Jojo, Mike, Cody, Misty, Caitlyn, Seth, Chad, Austin, Marcus and Zeke were all just talking and enjoying some lunch. Caitlyn asked Jojo, "What are you having?"

"Basically, a Who-nut butter sandwhich, grapes and some leftover pizza at my house." Jojo replied.

"Leftover pizza?" asked Seth.

"Yep. My mom delivered it for us last night, because my dad supposedly 'burned' the meat loaf."

"I bet your mom thought twice about it." Cody said.

"We had to get a substitute for the burnt meat loaf and my mom knew that my dad would screw up dinner."

"Your dad's a bad cook?" asked Misty.

"I wouldn't say bad, but he's somewhat of a nuisance when it comes to his cooking."

"Well, that's nothing compared to what my dad makes every day." Caitlyn said.

"What does he make?"

"Tofu."

"Tofu? Gross." Misty said.

"And pasta al dente with tofu bacon."

"Tofu bacon? Is your dad serious?" asked Mike.

"He goes through organic meat, vegetables and grain products and they always taste gross."

"Our stepmom makes us eat organic crap most of the time and she even serves us wheat grass." Austin said.

"My dad gives me diet wheat grass and it tastes like week-old juice that you want to puke in. Maybe it's green vomit."

Marcus chuckled softly and said, "You said green vomit."

"What do you get at home, Marcus?" asked Cody.

"My dad works at a pizza shop, so pizza, pasta and breadsticks are pretty much dinner for us every few days. Plus, you guys would not believe that whenever my dad serves breakfast, he makes his specialty, fettucine with bacon and eggs and also some homemade breakfast mystery surprise both at home or on the go."

"What does he call it?" asked Chad.

Marcus zips open his backpack and pulls out a bag with some of that mystery surprise, which surprised most of them. Cody asked, "What the heck is that?"

"My dad calls this 'Monday's Finest'. It's a granola bar with eggs, bacon, pancakes, spinach and some steak. It's breakfast and dinner mixed in together."

"I'm surprised he named it 'Monday's Finest.' It should remain there on Mondays." Misty said.

"When it comes to my dad's cooking, he goes totally overboard, especially with pizza. He made me a breakfast pizza with steak, carrots, mushrooms, bacon and cereal."

"Who puts cereal in a breakfast pizza?" asked Caitlyn

"Or steak?" asked Misty.

"Or carrots?" asked Cody.

"Doesn't that taste disgusting?" asked Austin.

"Somewhat, but my dad's creative when it comes to food, even in the disgusting ways."

"So, who makes dinner?"

"Mostly my mom, but when she's not around, my dad takes over and most of the food is good and some...not so much."

"Does he go for the not so much?" asked Seth.

"Sorta, but not all the time, because he would call himself a hypocrite for it and then he would ask me to do some cooking. I can cook better than my dad, but my life is music."

"Is it that important to you?" asked Zeke.

"Very important. I'd rather have that than cooking."

"Do you write songs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I write songs too."

"Really? That's cool."

"Hey, dudes. I'm amazing at writing songs and I pretty much write a basic line of poetry and make it sound really cool." Chad said.

"You write too?" asked Jojo.

'Yeah, all the time."

"You must be very creative."

"Always, dude."

Suddenly while they were talking, Koa comes over with his brother and sees Zeke from behind and while they were here, seeing them stand there caught their attention. Koa asked, "Is there room here?"

"Sure, there's room here." Austin said.

"Thanks."

They both sat down in one side of the table and Zeke said, "Thanks again for saving me."

"You're welcome."

"Whoa, 'saved'? Is there something I'm missing here?" asked Misty.

"Zeke got pummeled by some senior jockeys who said that he'll never amount to anything, because his dad is a pro football player and that he will never follow his father's footsteps. It wasn't like he cared, anyway. He just didn't want to be in that position and succumb to pressure of being in his dad's dream. Just then, I pulled him out of their way and one of them tries to choke me, but this dude comes in and beats him down. He saved him." Jojo explained.

"Whoa, really?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, that was it."

"So, who are you guys anyway?" asked Caitlyn.

"I'm Koa and this is my brother, Mana."

"Nice to meet you." Mana said."

Mana-with brown eyes, spiky hair and wearing a dark T-shirt and jeans-looked at Jojo and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jojo McDodd and these are my friends-Cody and Mike McKinney, Seth and Austin Zuckerman, Caitlyn Fanning, Misty Kirkpatrick, Chad Stoner, Marcus Swift and Zeke Silverman."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Same here." Koa said.

"He seems kinda shy, isn't he?" asked Misty.

"We're both shy. It's our first day here and we just moved to Who'aii to Whoville two days ago and since then, our new home life is the same result as our old home life-dysfunctional."

"How dysfunctional are we talking about?" asked Chad.

"Like, we don't get along with our dad very much." Mana said.

"How?"

"Well...he doesn't like us."

"What's not to like about you guys?"

"You'd be surprised. We're loners, so we don't have much friends back at home." Koa said.

"Would it help if we were, though?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on, we're cool."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Hey, when you're friends with us, everything's cool and you never feel alone at all." Cody said.

"How will I make sure you guys won't turn against us?"

"How about we make a promise to you?" asked Misty.

"We promise to treat you guys as friends and if someone messes with you, we've got your back." Jojo said.

"You guys promise?" asked Mana.

"We promise."

* * *

Again, vampire1031, I hope this is cool with you. Stay tuned for more!


	20. New Scars

Here's an angsty scene about Koa's bullying in Whoville High.

* * *

Chapter 20: New Scars

Koa walked alone towards the hallways to his class, but he tripped on the floor caused by a big who weighing at 189 pounds and is bigger than Koa. He stares at Koa very menacingly, which caused Koa to tremble a little. He grabs him by the arm and asked, "Freshmen meat."

Koa looked frightened to see his face and asked, "Can you put me down, please?"

"Why should I?" asked the bully.

"Because you're crushing my arm."

The bully then twists his arm, making him scream in agony and then, kicks him in the back and throws down on the floor. He comes at him and picks him up by the neck and said, "Listen, my name is Oliver Rudd and I'm the big bully on campus. If there's one thing I hate more than freshmen, it's emo freaks who's new to the school. So, you will have your last day here!"

"But I'm too young to die." Koa said, whimpering.

"Too bad!"

Oliver slams Koa's head repeatedly by slamming him in every locker and throws his body down and pushes him on the floor and kicks him in the stomach and then, he beats him down with a baseball bat, aiming directly at his back. Koa groaned in pain and he felt defenseless with every strike Oliver hits.

Suddenly. it was stopped by Jojo grabbing the bat before Oliver could do anything else. Oliver turned around and saw Jojo standing there.

"Leave Koa alone." Jojo said, angrily.

"Why should I take orders from an emo?" asked Oliver.

"He's my friend."

Oliver seethed at Jojo and asked, "And what if I don't?"

"I might tell the principal what you did."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Oliver knew that there was no way out of this, so he surrenders and puts the bat back in his bag and then looks at Koa and said, "Lucky your friend came to your rescue, but I will be back for you."

Oliver walks off angrily and Jojo looks at Koa and asked, "You all right?"

Koa groans in pain and looks at Jojo and tells him, "You didn't have to do that."

"I made a promise to you and Mana earlier, didn't I?"

Koa sighs heavily and said, "Thanks for helping me. No one really did that for me."

"No one?"

"See, I get most beatings from my dad over the little things, regardless if his day was good or bad, he would always take it out on me and there were some nights that I would be afraid to go to sleep knowing my dad would harm me in my sleep."

"That's gotta be terrible."

"And at school, it's worse than home. Most students torment me because I'm like this, just because they like to do it. I don't know why, but it seems as though they just can't accept me for the way I am, just because I dress like this all the time, does it make me emo? It's not it. It's just the way I am."

Hearing this made Jojo relate to Koa more and it seems as though he opens up a little and felt really sorry for him. He held his hand and said, "You're not alone."

"Dude, I feel alone. Anyway you look at it, I'm a loner. How can you understand?"

"Because I feel the same way you feel, as well as my friend, Zeke. I know what it's like for someone not accepting you, because you are what you are. And there's always someone trying to tear you down. Like you feel alone and defenseless."

Koa lowers his head and feels a tear coming in his eye and then, he rises his head and shows one tear on his face, looking at Jojo and Jojo tells him, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Well, it's not only me, my brother's the same. Whenever my dad couldn't find me, he'd always take my place in the beating. I was scared for him a lot." Koa explains.

While they were walking, they were shocked to see Mana being beaten down by jocks and kicking him, punching him and spitting at him. They run to him and Koa attempts to pull him out of there and ran for the hills. The jocks chase him down and runs towards another direction, unaware that Koa, Mana and Jojo were hiding in the boys' room. Jojo looked around and sees if the coast is clear.

They slowly walked out of there and try to get to their class. Mana looks at Jojo and said, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

A couple of hours later, Jojo and Zeke were walking home from school, just talking and all when Koa and Mana joined in with them. Zeke told Koa, "Jojo told me about what happened to you earlier. I'm really sorry."

"It's all right." Koa said.

"Why do they always take it out on us for no reason?" asked Mana.

"I've been asking that same question." Zeke said.

"Some kids love to torture us, because on the inside, they're afraid to hide what's really deep inside of them." Jojo answered.

"Think that might be the answer?"

"Possibly."

Suddenly, Seth, Austin, Cody, Mike, Marcus and Chad followed them along and Cody told Koa, "Hey, man. Heard about what happened in the hallway. If they were here now, I would've fought them back, did some kung who style on all of them."

"Mana got beaten too." Jojo said.

"Whoa, really?" asked Chad.

"Why do they always take it out on the new kids?" asked Seth.

"Your answer's as good as ours." replied Mana.

"Jojo came for us when he did." Koa said.

"Well, hey. I got your back, don't I?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

"I can relate to how they beat you up. Coming from Whatropolis, I know what it's like to be bullied for just being myself, because so many people judge us by looking at us and not seeing who we really are as a person." Marcus explained.

"I never knew that." Cody said.

"I kinda kept it to myself."

"Hopefully, we'll all do something together soon." Mike said.

"We will."

"Sorry if you guys' first day wasn't like you expected." Chad said.

"I'm a little nervous about going back home." Mana said.

"Why?"

"Our dad." he replied, in fear.

"How come?"

"He always beat us and abuses us really cruel-like." Koa said.

"That's horrible." Mike said.

"Does he take on both of you together or separately?" asked Austin.

"Separately." Mana said.

"That's rough."

"I know."

"You've got us, right?" asked Cody.

"Yeah..."

"We always have each other's back for everything and you can count on us for anything."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Angsty, I know. There's more where that came from, so stay tuned!


	21. Knowing from Inside Out

A little get together with friends. Seems like a cool chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21: Knowing from Inside Out

It was Friday and Seth went over to the halls and sees Jojo and Zeke standing in the lockers and told them 'hey' and they noticed that Seth's tring to catch his breath. Jojo asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to find you guys." Seth said.

"Something happened?" asked Zeke.

"Nah. Just wanted to ask you guys if you can hang out with me and Austin at our house."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Zeke and Jojo looked at each other and Jojo asked, "Should I bring a movie?"

"Me and brother got some movies covered. Also, can you guys bring your guitars?"

"Guitar?" asked Zeke.

"What for?" asked Jojo.

"Might want to rock out at our basement. My dad and I completed some work in the basement and it's now a place where we can totally hang."

"Sounds awesome. Sure we can come."

"Hopefully, my dad's cool with it." Zeke said.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He thinks hanging out with friends who aren't jocks or sports fans is a waste of time and I disagree. Whenever me and my dad differ on my future, he always wants the last word and he's making me choose sports over music and I can't do that. I got to have a social life with people outside of sports, you know? There's nothing wrong with hanging out with friends who aren't into sports."

"That's rough. What are you gonna do?"

"I might be able to go with you guys. He'll think I'm hanging out with my so-called 'teammates.'"

"What's your curfew?"

"Luckily, 10:00. Means I get to stay out a little later."

"Sweet."

"Me and Austin already asked Chad, Marcus, Mike and Cody to hang out with us and they're pretty much in. All I gotta do is ask Koa and Mana to see if they're in."

"When do we meet?" asked Jojo.

"At the front door of our house at 6:30."

"Awesome."

"After I ask Koa and Mana, I might bring in Noah as well."

"Might be amazing."

"Great. See you guys tonight."

Seth walked off towards the hall to find Koa and Mana. Meanwhile, Jojo looked at Zeke and asked, "Is your dad ultra-strict?"

"At times and then he turns into a sports junkie as well as super-strict coach and to be fair, I'm the worst student ever. Mainly because I'm the only one."

"Dude, that's gotta suck."

"It does. At the end of the day, I just wanna have some time to myself, play my guitar and just escape the world for a while."

"You know, you and I are getting along more closer than we thought."

Later that evening, Jojo was the first one to come in the Zuckerman's place and he knocked on the door, waiting for them to open. Austin answers the door and sees Jojo there. He smiled and said, "Hey, J. It's 6:00."

"I thought I got here early." Jojo answered.

"That's cool."

Austin let Jojo in and he brought his guitar and a few things in his bag as well. Suddenly, Seth came out of the kitchen and saw Jojo standing there. He chuckled and said, "Hey, you're here early."

"Well, I just thought I might be here before everyone else is." Jojo said.

Seth chuckled and said, "Early to visit makes two awesome brothers amazing cool. Wanna see how the basement looks like?"

"Sure."

Seth and Jojo walked in and when they got downstairs, Jojo gasped in awe as to how it turns out, a big-screen TV, mini-kitchen, hockey table, pool table, a couch, lava lamp and rock posters everywhere. He chuckled and said, "This is a lot fun here."

"Isn't it though? We've only been here a few days and already, we've completed the process of turning the basement into a hangout room."

"I could stay here forever."

"Me too."

Then, they headed upstairs and they saw Austin talking to Mike and Cody. Seth greeted them and they greeted back and Seth asked, "Did you guys come here?"

"Yeah, man. Didn't know Jojo was here first." Cody said.

"Well, I'm pretty much early."

"Brought your guitars, I see." Austin said.

"Yep, we definitely are guitar junkies." Mike said, carrying the guitar case.

"I can tell by the way you're holding your guitar."

"Mind if I come in?"

Suddenly, they see Chad come with a guitar as well. Austin told him, "What's up, Chad?"

"Not much, dude. Just coming here to have some fun here." Chad replied.

"What's up, C-dude?" asked Cody.

"Codester!"

They both laughed and did their handshake together. Jojo chuckled and asked, "C-dude?"

"Yeah, invented a new nickname for Chad. What you think?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, it fits."

"Coolio!" Chad exclaimed.

Then, Marcus came in with a guitar and also a camera too. Jojo was the first to see and said, "Marcus, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, J." Marcus replied.

"Mark-Mark. What's happening, man?" asked Mike.

"Pretty good."

"So, you got a camera?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, I got a camera. The cool thing about it is that I can take pictures as well as film everything there. Could be a possible chance one of those can be posted on WhoTube."

"Dude, if it's embarassing, please remove it." Cody said.

"Chillax, it won't be any embarassing moments there."

"Oh, good. Cause if there is, I will totally kill you."

Then, Noah came over with his guitar along with Koa and Mana behind them. They turned around and Seth said, "Hey, just got here?"

"Yep. We're here. Hope you guys don't mind that they followed me here." Noah said.

"We don't mind at all."

"How's it hanging, guys?" asked Austin.

"Good." Mana replied, softly.

"We're okay." Koa said.

Suddenly, Austin looks at a little guitar they're holding and asked, "What's this little guitar?"

Koa looked at it and said, "That's a who'kelele."

"A who'ka-what-le?" asked Cody.

"Who'kelele. It's an amazing instrument from Who'aii."

"Well, it'll work." Austin said.

"We've seen one of these things before with me, Austin an our dad, because we took a little trip of Who'aii ourselves a couple of years ago."

"You guys went to Who'aii?" asked Koa.

"Yep. I'll be honest, it is the best vacation ever!" Austin exclaimed.

"Completely the best one ever." Seth said.

"Wish we would've met you guys then." Mana said.

"We lived on the other side of the beach, like a couple of minutes away from Honowhowho and we live in Oawho." Koa said.

"We were in Honowhowho for our vacation. Stayed there for a week and a half." Austin said.

"The coolest thing is they when they welcome you, they break out these leis. Not sure what it's for, but I think they're pretty awesome." Seth said.

"It's just a way of saying 'Welcome to Who'aii' like A-who-a." Mana explains.

"I see."

"Room for one more?"

Then, they see Zeke coming in the house and Seth said, "Yeah, there is."

Zeke came in and got his guitar with him as well. He came over to Jojo and asked, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Jojo replied.

"What's going on?"

"We were just talking about Who'aii." Cody said.

"Who'aii? You know, this might sound crazy, but my childhood dream is to just either live in Who'aii or when I'm a famous musician, I might tour and play a little concert in Who'aii."

"That'll be awesome to see you perform in Who'aii." Koa said.

"If only they'd let us see you play for free." Mike said.

"So, you guys wanna see the basement?" asked Austin.

"Sure thing." they all replied.

"Follow us."

They followed Seth and Austin into the basement and when they looked at it, they were amazed to see what it looks like.

"So, what do you think?" asked Seth.

"It looks like the ultimate hangout room on the planet." Chad said.

"It makes me feel like I'm in heaven." Mike said.

"Me and my dad did some renovating on this room and I guess it turns out pretty awesome. The perfect hangout." Seth explained.

"It looks like it's gonna be fun."

"Okay, I wanna see what your guitars look like."

Jojo went first and brought in his black and grey striped guitar. They all marveled at this amazing instrument and Chad asked, "How long have you had that?"

"A couple of years, I guess." Jojo said.

"Looks pretty cool."

"All right, Mike, Cody. Show us your guitars." Austin said.

Mike went first and brought out his red and green guitar and they were amazed with how it looks. Koa looked at it and said, "That looks totally cool."

"Had it when I was 12. I use this baby most of the time and it's pretty much a cool one amongst all the other guitars." Mike said.

"It's not as cool as mine." Cody said.

Cody brought in his dark blue guitar and they seem to like that guitar a lot more from Mike's. Mike scoffs and said, "Show-off."

"All right, Chad. Let's see yours." Seth said.

Chad breaks out his yellow and orange guitar and immediately Mike and Cody were wowed by that guitar. Cody asked, "Where'd you get this?"

"When I lived in WhatCity and I had this thing since I was 11. I would often play my guitar for several reasons and I taught myself to play it ever since I had this thing." Chad explained.

"Wow. I wish I would've seen that." Jojo said.

"Who's next?" asked Austin.

"I'll go." Marcus said.

Marcus brought in his orange guitar along with some blue stripes on the bottom. Cody chuckled and said, "This one is cool."

"When you're in Whatropolis, you pretty much learn this before middle school."

"How long have you been playing it?" asked Jojo.

"At the end of third grade."

"You had it when you were eight?"

"Yep. Ever since, I've been playing guitar at an early age. I had some lessons though."

"Well, that helps."

Then, Zeke reveals his guitar and it's a rainbow guitar. Jojo looks at Zeke's guitar and said, "This looks like a very interesting guitar."

"Well, I've had it for quite a while. My uncle owned a guitar shop in Whatropolis and he gave me this rainbow guitar when I was nine or ten and I have been playing guitar since then. My dad's kinda against music because it doesn't make me tough and how it'll make you feel like a sissy, which I disagree most of the time." Zeke said.

"Why is your dad so anti-music?" asked Chad.

"Well, my uncle's into music a lot and he never got some interest in sports except for my dad. Both of them always argue over who's making a choice for my future."

"They do?"

"Yep. My dad chose sports over music and my uncle told him I can make my own choices. But my dad thinks sports is my choice and that I already made that choice, but I actually didn't."

"That's crazy."

"I know, right?"

Suddenly, Noah got his guitar and it's light blue. Others took notice and Mana said, "That's an amazing guitar."

"I've had it for two years and my dad actually gave it to me as a christmas present, along with a Who-pod and 3 CD's." Noah said.

"Your dad's into music?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah, him and I get along much and we like the same things-food, music, sometimes ping-pong and also guitars. We pretty much do everything together." Noah said.

Both Koa and Mana brought in their who-kelele's and amazed everyone. Koa asked, "What do you guys think?"

"These are supercool instruments." Noah said.

"I know, right? We would play them just to sort of get away from our dad and the pressures at school of tormenting and just feel like we wanna go away and head into our world." Mana said.

Suddenly, Jojo plays a little piece of his guitar and everyone was amazed by his guitar skills and soon Noah followed suit along with Chad, Marcus, Zeke, Mike and Cody. With all of these guitar sounds combined together, it looks like something supercool is happening. Suddenly, Mana and Koa are in the mix with their who-keleles and Seth decided to play some music, so he takes in a Linkin Who CD, plays one song and soon, the others jammed along to it.

When they're finished, Seth and Austin cheered and applauded them for the awesomeness of the guitar playing. Seth said, "Dude, that was cool!"

"Thanks!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Hey, sounds like a party going down here."

Suddenly, they see Corey coming down here. Seth said, "Hey, dad. What's up?"

"Not much. Just got home. I see you're having quite the party down here."

"Yeah, you remember Jojo, Mike, Cody, Zeke, Chad and Marcus, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"And these are our new friends-Mana, Koa and Noah."

"Nice to meet you three."

"Same here." Koa answered.

"Anyways, I've got some pizza in the dining room if you're hungry."

"Let's go up." Cody said.

All of them went upstairs to get some pizza and everyone got some plates and a soda to get some pizza. Corey came up and told them, "If you guys want, you can take it in the basement."

"Cool. Thanks, dad." Austin said.

"Remember to clean up after yourselves."

"We will."

Everyone brought it downstairs and they start eating and talking. Cody asked, "When was the last time we ever ate pizza before?"

"Man, it's been a number of years." Seth said.

"It seems like we were still in elementary school or middle school last time we've seen each other." Mike said.

"It's been like almost 3 years." Austin said.

"Feels like forever. Three years too long to be honest."

"I'll be honest. When I found out that you were friends with Cody and Mike, I was a little scared." Jojo said.

"Scared of what?" asked Cody.

"That if you guys spent time with them, that I'd be left out."

"Dude, you know we'll always be friends. We talk about you all the time with them around and how awesome we are to have you as a friend. Nothing's changed, because we'll always be cool."

"Hey, Jojo. When they told us about your songbook, I just felt like I want to see your inner thoughts." Seth said.

"You wanna see my songbook?"

"Yeah, I do."

Jojo passes down his songbook to Seth and Austin and when they looked at it, they saw every song Jojo wrote in his own way of releasing all the frustration that he's dealt with. He looks at Jojo and said, "Wow. That seems pretty good."

"It's a good way to let out my inner feelings because I've been harboring so much resentment for my dad, because he wants me to live his dreams of me being mayor and I really don't wanna do that. I'm afraid if I tell him, I'll disappoint him, so I never spoke for a few years."

"How much is a few?" asked Noah.

"3 years."

"You haven't spoken in three years? That's crazy." Cody said.

"It was my only way to prevent myself from letting down my dad."

"Dude, you have to tell him sometime."

"You guys don't even understand my dad. He seems well, but he can be a little weird."

"Good point. So, you write songs as an escape?"

"Yeah, I do. Along with the observatory."

"You have an observatory?" asked Noah.

"Yeah, you guys should see it." Jojo replied.

"That's cool."

"Well, you guys don't even wanna know my dad. He's a sports junkie. He wants me to live out his dreams of playing football when all I wanna do is pursue music. I'm kinda worried that if I don't tell him, he'll think that I'm ashamed to be his son and he'll...disown me." Zeke said.

"Ouch."

"And my family never really got along with each other. My mom and dad always argue all the time, sometimes it kept me up at night when I was young. Pretty scared at night and when I was ten or eleven, my mom died in a car accident."

"She what?" asked Noah.

"She got run over by a drunk driver and she didn't make it. After her funeral, I was put into depression for a while and started writing songs, unveiling my sorrow, sadness, anger, frustration and every feeling I was feeling, I express myself through my songwriting. I think it made me grow stronger, because my mom was the one liking the fact that I can do music."

"Your mom wanted you to do music and your dad won't let you?" asked Cody.

"That's right. After she died, we've always been at odds with another and most times, it can turn scary."

"How scary?"

"He would...yell at my face, scream at my face, throw soccer balls at me."

"Soccer balls?"

"Yeah."

"Like, if I screw up on handling practicing catching a few balls, he would throw basketballs, soccer balls, volleyballs and often times, I end up with a black eye, bloody nose, bloody mouth, a few bruises on my face and my dad would often throw me off a wall or shove me on the floor, because I could never be good enough to live to his expectations."

"That's terrible." Mana said.

"At least your dad never did what ours did." Koa said.

"How do you mean?" asked Zeke.

"My dad would call me names, curse me out, yell at me over the little things, beat me up, try to kill me."

"He would do what?" asked Marcus.

"And if I'm not around, Mana could take my place and physically harm him if he doesn't find me."

"Man, that's brutal. Why would he do that?"

"Our dad's an alcoholic." Mana said.

"Figures."

"If you guys knew us, you knew that me and Cody have been closer to our parents every single way. After our brother Alex died, we've gotten closer than ever. It's been pretty much hard on us this past year, but you know, we've gotten through it, because Alex knew Jojo for a couple of years and we've been friends with him after he died." Mike said.

"You guys have been friends with each other?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, we have."

"You guys must really get along better."

"But hey, no one could replace you guys."

"That's a good sign." Austin said.

"Do you get along with your parents before Alex died?" asked Zeke.

"We all got along before Alex died and we still get along after Alex died, so yeah." Cody said.

"That's cool."

"I've been a loner in middle school back in Whatropolis. It started when I was in sixth grade and I often get taunted and teased by a few students from seventh and eighth grade and I would often get beat up, tormented by, tripped on, shoved, thrown in the trash, spat on..."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean, they would...spit on you?" asked Mike.

"In my face."

"Gross."

"And when I graduated from middle school, I went to high school and there was more teasing by seniors, because I was a freshman. At home, I would often be in my room, just writing songs, playing guitar and lock the door to my room and just get some space. Then, my dad told me that we're moving to Whoville and before that, I have to go to Camp Harmony, where I met Jojo for the first time."

"Marcus, I remember you being all moody and angry most of the time in camp and put yourself in a huge wall away from us." Chad said.

"Hey, I was moody."

"Then, Jojo came around and did a 180-change on you."

"Because Jojo lived in Whoville and I felt that it might not be so bad living there."

"Camp Harmony?" asked Seth.

"It's a summer camp where people love music, dance, performing and whatever." Chad said.

"Wow. That's amazing. And it comes every summer?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Can I be honest for a sec? When I first met Cody and Mike, I didn't really give them a chance, because they couldn't understand anything about me and when it comes to seeing new people, I just put a wall on myself and keep away from everyone I don't know, because I wasn't sure if I could trust anyone because someone could torment me." Marcus explains.

"Dude, what makes you think that?" asked Cody.

"Well, I was kinda worried that you would torture me the way some people back to Whatropolis did."

"If I can find them on Whosebook on who they tortured you, I would so give them a message so fierce, they would think twice about replying to this message."

"You would?"

"Yeah, of course."

"When I was in WhatCity, I would often times have a few friends back at middle school, but before I even started eighth grade, most of my friends moved away and when it started, I was left to fend for myself, dealing with a lot of immature students, but I never let that bother me because they got a problem and they don't even know me. It's a good thing I graduated and that I moved to Whoville. I met Jojo at Camp Harmony and it was his first time there, so I showed him the ropes and we became good friends right off the bat. When he told me he lives in Whoville, I just felt like I found a friend who's from there and we've been friends since then." Chad said.

"That's amazing, dude." Koa said.

"I would play guitar, write songs and I would play piano. It's kinda like my secret escapism."

"So you were a loner?" asked Mana.

"Sometimes, but I made new friends while I was in eighth grade. Just three or four, so it kinda helps."

"That's cool."

"Noah, you said you and your dad get along well?" asked Jojo.

"Yep. Our family is pretty good. We get along all the time and spend time with each other. Always do everything together." Noah explains.

"Do you write songs?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm more of a lighthearted person when it comes to writing. Amongst all the bullying and whatever, there's always the bright side of everything."

"What do I need to know about you guys?" asked Koa.

"Well, me and Austin used to live in Whoville, but our mom died by being run over by a drunk driver and we moved to WhatCity for a couple of years and then, he remarried our mom's friend and we moved back to Whoville to restart life. After our mom died, we turn to songwriting to cure our depression." Seth said.

"We just like to let out our feelings a lot." Austin said.

"We would write if we're upset, frustrated or anything like that."

"There's something that you guys don't even know." Jojo said.

"What?"

"I'm the only boy-firstborn-out of my little sisters."

"You're the oldest? I bet you handle 3 girls, right?"

"Actually, the count for my sisters...96."

All of them were shocked to hear how many sisters Jojo has and Cody asked, "How many sisters?"

"96."

"That's a lot of girls." Koa said.

"And you're the oldest of 96?" asked Seth.

"Yep."

"Yikes."

"I never knew you have 96 sisters." Zeke said.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Your parents must be like, 'You know what? Why not make a big family, like maybe 96 kids?'"

"Pretty much."

"How do you keep up with 96 sisters?" asked Austin.

"Not easy. The hardest part-babysitting them."

"That's crazy."

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" asked Seth.

"Sure thing."

"What do you have?" asked Koa.

"I have 'Kung Who Panda', 'Who-vatar', 'Trans-whom-ers', 'The Dark Who', 'Spider-Who'."

"I would go for Trans-whom-ers." Chad said.

"Awesome choice."

As soon as they got to the middle of the movie, most of them were asleep and Seth and Austin were the ones who are almost up. Suddenly, Jojo slowly opened his eyes and woke up, yawning softly. Seth looked at Jojo and asked, "You're up?"

"Yeah. I must've fell asleep." Jojo said, sluggishly.

Soon, Chad, Koa, Mana, Zeke, Noah, Marcus, Mike and Cody woke up and realized that they missed parts of the movie. Noah asked, "We're at the end?"

"Yeah, sorry guys." Austin said.

"We must've fell asleep." Cody said.

"What time is it?" asked Chad.

Jojo looked at his watch and said, "10:45."

"Holy crap! It's late!" Mike exclaimed.

"Oh, man. I'm like 45 minutes late for my curfew." Zeke said.

Everyone grabbed their guitars and went their way upstairs. They figure out that the house is dark, meaning that Olivia and Corey might be sleeping, so they tiptoed through the living room and went outside the door and letting them head home. Jojo said, "Thank you guys for letting us hang here."

"No probs. We can do this again sometime." Seth said.

"Hopefully, we won't end up falling asleep again and waking up late."

"True. See you guys later."

"Bye, guys. Thanks."

Jojo left the house and caught up with most of them and said, "See you guys later."

"Same here, J-dude!" Cody exclaimed, softly.

"Later, Zeke."

"Bye, Jojo."

Zeke hurried home as possible and everyone went in their separate ways and headed back to their houses. They had a lot of fun with Seth and Austin, even though they fell asleep and woke up late, but other than that, it was a lot of fun.

* * *

Gonna wrap this up soon! Stay tuned!


	22. Awestruck Talent

This is gonna be an awesome chapter, though it'll be long. Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 22: Awestruck Talent

A few weeks passed and all of a sudden, Jojo comes across a banner in front of the school that says 'Talent Show: Breakout your inner shell and show us what you can do!'. Jojo was totally excited about this and goes over to tell his friends about the entire thing. When he got there, he sees them in the bulletin board signing up for the show. Cody turns around and sees Jojo there and said, "J-dude, what up?"

"Hey, guys. What's with the line?" asked Jojo.

"We're signing up for the talent show coming up." Mike answered.

"That's awesome."

Suddenly, Zeke, Noah, Mana, Koa, Seth and Austin came through the hall, seeing what's going on there. They walked towards Jojo and said, "Hey."

Jojo turns around and sees them behind him and said, "What's up?"

"What's going on here?" asked Koa.

"We're signing up for a talent show." Cody explained.

"Cool. I like talent shows." Noah said, excitedly.

"So, what do you mostly do in the talent show?" asked Mana.

"Sing, basically." Jojo replied.

"So do I."

"We all sing pretty much." Mike said.

Chad and Marcus were next in line and they immediately went in to see what's all the hubbub. When they found out it's the talent show, they jumped at the chance to sing up. All of them signed up for the talent show and they were completely excited about this. Later that day, they were discussing on how it's gonna be.

"So, what are you gonna do at the talent show?" asked Jojo.

"Well, I might jump at the chance at performing a little song I wrote." Zeke answered.

"Have you been involved in talent shows?"

"Pretty much. My uncle's the only one that sees me there."

"And your dad never goes?" asked Caitlyn.

"He despises the fact that I'm a musician."

"What's his problem anyway?" asked Noah.

"My mom's a musician at heart and my dad kinda hated the fact that he married a musician, so they always argue every time before she died. It's kinda hard to really explain to my dad that I like to make music and sing. He thinks it'll destroy getting a chance for my dreams, when I know that music is my dream."

"You've got it in your heart, right?" asked Marcus.

"I do."

"Why couldn't you just tell him?"

"I tried, but he told me that it's stupid and wasted and that my mom is a crazy evil wretch for bringing me into this. He thinks that it's all 'girls stuff' and he thinks it's 'girly' and 'sissy-like'."

"What? That is untrue! Guys can sing too! Who does your dad think he is?" Misty exclaimed.

"What's her deal?" asked Noah.

"She's always like this." Mike muttered, softly.

"Zeke, you're not a sissy, okay? It's perfectly natural that music is your thing. No matter what anyone says, you can be whatever you want to be."

"At least you're supportive of what I do."

"Man, your dad must be mean." Seth said.

"Here's the picture to prove it."

Then, Zeke whips out his phone and shows them a picture of his dad. They all groaned in total disgust when they saw the picture. Austin asked, "That's your dad?"

Then, Zeke looks at the picture and realizes that it's the wrong picture. He chuckled embarassedly and said, "No, that's me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad made me wear a jumpsuit. I look sick in this outfit as you can tell from the sweat marks."

"That's crazy."

"And what's crazy-it was used by a big, sweaty dude like 24 years ago."

Misty groaned and said, "Does that person ever like bathed?"

"No. He was my dad's college roomate."

"When did he move out?" asked Chad.

"Surprisingly after graduation."

"Okay, that's gross." Caitlyn said.

Zeke changes the picture to the one of his dad. He shows it to them and said, "This is my dad."

When they see it, he sees a person totally ticked off and compeltely neurotically ballistic. They all looked shocked and said, "Whoa..."

"That's your dad?" asked Jojo.

"Yep. That was from 'football practice'. He even called me 'Zeke-ling', which is adjacent to 'weakling'."

"Show me where you live and if he's here, I'll give him a total piece of my mind and we'll see who's the weakling." Misty said.

"You don't know my dad. He can take anyone down who loses a game, hates sports or whatever."

"You know what? Screw him and his expectations. You make your own rules." Marcus said.

"So, what else are you guys gonna do?" asked Noah.

"I think me and Misty can dance to a pop song. We're gonna pick out a song from Lady Who-ga." Caitlyn said.

"I think we'll rock this show." Misty said, excitedly.

"What about you guys?"

"I think me and Cody might do a little duo, singing." Mike said.

"That'll be cool."

"Me and Seth will do the same." Austin said.

"I think I might sing an awesome song as well." Chad said.

"I might be able to sing a little song that might touch everyone's heartstrings." Marcus said.

"And I might do a little guitar playing as well and I can sing too." Noah said.

"Really?"

"Yep, it'll be awesome."

"Can't wait for this."

"Possible chance I might sing a song I wrote before we moved here." Koa said.

"So will I. We kinda perform individually." Mana added.

"Really? That's cool."

"I know, right?"

A few days passed and the talent show is underway. All of them were backstage preparing themselves for this amazing moment. Jojo looked at Zeke, Mana, Koa, Seth, Austin and Marcus and most of them seem a little nervous because they've settled in Whoville for a few weeks and already a show like this is nerve-racking for them. He asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. It's just...I've never done this before at a new school." Zeke said.

"Trust me. It'll be pretty awesome."

"But I'm still new here. What if...what if they don't like me?"

"Dude, what's not to like? You're gonna be awesome."

"And if they boo at you, I'll give them something to boo about...when they get their faces underneath my fists!" Misty exclaimed.

"Is that supposed to help me?" asked Zeke, worriedly.

"What she's trying to say is, 'knock them dead'."

Zeke was a little apprehensive about that saying and asked, "That means good luck tonight, right?"

"Yeah. You've performed in Whatropolis talent shows, right?" asked Seth.

"Well, sometimes, but all the performing I do is in WhoTube."

"I think it'll be pretty good if they can hear your voice. Just believe in yourself."

"You sure about it?"

"Chad's like totally confident right now and he can totally bring this down the house." Misty said.

Zeke looked at Chad and sees that he's cool about it. He asked, "How can you can be so cool about it while the rest of us are anxious?"

"Dude, it never matters to me. I already know that I'll pull this off." Chad explained.

"How do you know?"

"I got what it takes."

Then, Jojo looks up at the audience and sees the principal introducing the program and hearing tha audience applaud. He looked at them and said, "All we have to do is make it count and just have fun."

"Jojo's right? Who cares what people think? All we're gonna do is just have fun." Mike said.

"As long as you're sure..." Zeke said, hesitantly.

All of a sudden, Caitlyn and Misty were called first and they went to the stage where they got their boombox along with them. Misty picked up the microphone and asked, "Are you ready to see what we got?"

The audience roared with cheers and applause and Misty said, "I thought so. Hit it!"

Caitlyn pressed the 'play' button and immediately, the song plays and they were dancing like they never danced before, with hip-hop dancing movements.

_I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love_

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, love love_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_A bad romance_

_I want your lover_

_and I want your revenge_

_You and me can write a bad romance_

_I want your love_

_and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me can write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-roma-ro-ma-ma_

_Gaga-ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance!_

They completed it with their arms folded and stading with each other. All the audience went crazy and fell in love with it immediately. Caitlyn picked up the microphone and said, "Thank you!"

They went backstage and got immediately awestruck from their friends. Mike said, "You proved me wrong, you did awesome...for a girl."

"Michael, you just can't admit yourself that we're amazing at dancing." Misty said.

"That is so wrong in many different levels. I gave you guys a compliment."

"Well, thanks."

Then, Mike and Cody got called to the stage to perform a song. They started playing their guitars and started singing to the audience.

_Cody: Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Mike: just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_Both: I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Mike: Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears._

_Cody: Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me._

_Both: I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Mike: When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself_

_Cody: Only you can tell_

_Both: That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

Both of them received a tremendous cheering and applause from that song. Mike and Cody took a bow and walked off the stage feeling great. When they got backstage, Jojo felt totally amazed with them and said, "Guys, that was cool."

"Thanks, Jojo." Mike said.

"Never knew you guys would sing that good." Zeke said.

"You'd be surprised."

Suddenly, Seth and Austin were up next and they seem a little nervous about this, but they looked at each other and decided to put it aside and give it their all. They went onstage and felt completely ready for this. Seth said, "Hello, well we're kinda new here at Whoville High, so we wrote a song we did before we moved here and I hope this is something you all can relate to easily and I hope you enjoy it."

The audience cheered and applauded and Seth started playing his guitar and started singing to the song along with Austin.

_Seth: You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_Austin: When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Both: Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Austin: So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Seth: Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Both: Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Seth: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Austin: Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Both: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

A huge amount of applause filled the room and Seth and Austin felt completely amazed about it and what's better-seeing their dad and stepmom on stage. They smiled and waved at them and Seth said, "Thank you."

"Thank you very much." Austin said.

They both walked backstage with confidence and they felt totally amazed about it. Jojo asked, "How did it feel?"

"Pretty good. I think we've done good for our first time." Seth said.

"Ezekiel Silverman? You're up after Chad Stoner." the principal said.

Chad went up the stage and completely felt ready to take the stage by storm. He sits down and brings his electric guitar and starts jamming to a song he wrote on his own.

_You can change your life- if you wanna  
You can change your clothes- if you wanna_

If you change your mind  
Well, that's the way it goes

But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat- cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

You can say you're bored- if you wanna  
You can act real tough- if you wanna  
You can say you're torn  
But I've heard enough

_Thank you... you made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

_If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

He finished it off with a long sustained chord and it made the crowd go insane. He looked at them and said, "Thank you. You guys are awesome!"

He walked off backstage and looked totally relaxed about it. Mike went to him and said, "Dude, that's awesome!"

"Thanks, man."

"Zeke's freaking out, you guys." Seth said.

They saw Zeke looking petrified about being next on stage. He never really sung in front of an actual crowd before and in a new school. Mike told him, "Dude, you got this in the bag."

"I'm not sure about this." Zeke said, nervously.

"Zeke, we're all rooting for you. You've done this in Whatropolis and you can do it in Whoville." Misty said.

"Zeke, I believe you can do this." Jojo said, with a smile.

"You really think I can?"

"You're my best friend after all."

Looking at Jojo's eyes, his confidence level boosted a little and he said, "I guess you're right. I gotta do it, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do. We're right behind you."

"Thanks, Jojo."

Zeke walks to the stage with little confidence inside of him. He holds his guitar and picks up the microphone and said, "Hey, how's it going? This is kinda new for me, just actually performing in a new school, because I'm so used to do this from where I come from and also posting one of them on WhoTube. So, anyways, this is a song I wrote when I was 12, pretty much a few years after my mom died just 3 days after Christmas and since then, me and my dad never get along and everytime before Christmas break, I often get teased and taunted a lot back in Whatropolis and I sink into depression because I think about my mom a lot and death is hard on everyone, especially me, which is how everyone can relate to in this song. I hope you enjoy it."

He starts strumming his guitar and plays a slow, gentle song that he wrote a few years ago about loss and everything and he sung his heart out.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things that I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things that I said to you_

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things that I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you_

_And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

Zeke received a lot of applause and cheering and people standing up in their seats. He chuckled softly and sees that they like his singing voice. He picked up the microphone and said, "Thank you."

He walked backstage and he felt great. He sighed happily and Cody asked, "You did awesome."

"I never knew you wrote that with so much passion and sung it with the same thing." Seth said.

"I definitely understand you in that song." Koa said.

Jojo went to him and said, "You did really great, Zeke."

"Thanks, Jojo."

"Marcus Swift, you're up." the principal said.

Marcus took a deep breath and said, "Wish me luck, you guys."

"Good luck, Marcus."

Marcus went onstage and got on the microphone and said, "This is a song I wrote when I was 13 and it tells so much about bullying and when it comes to being a loner, it just feels like you're left to fend for yourself a lot and no one's really here to save you. So, this is what I wrote and I hope you guys like it."

He strums his guitar and starts singing to the entire crowd.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself_

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

_If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
by myself_

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

_How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid that I'm out of touch  
How do you expect... I will know what to do  
When all I know Is what you tell me to_

_Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside_

_Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside_

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in_

He completed the song with one final strum and received total applause and cheers. Marcus chuckled and said, "Thank you."

He took a bow and walked backstage and Koa said, "I completely related to this song. I loved it."

"So did I." Mana said.

"Thanks. It's very personal." Marcus said.

"I think we're up next, right?"

"I think we are." Koa said.

Suddenly, the principal calls both Koa and Mana to come onstage and they were nervous about performing for the first time ever. Koa said, "We're pretty nervous about singing this song that I wrote on my own and we thought that we can sing this song together, because it kinda fits with us and it's very personal for us and I hope you guys like it."

Koa started playing his who-kelele while Mana played his guitar to start the song and Koa went first by singing the song.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem_

_Mana: To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

_Both: Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem..._

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

All of them were cheering and applauding for them and they can tell that it's a very personal song they wrote and they took a bow and walked out of the stage with ultimate confidence. They went backstage and and felt relieved about it. Misty said, "You guys took it down the house."

"Thanks. It's a very sorrowful song, regarding to being abused by our dad, so." Koa said.

"That's amazing. It's like every angry teenager's anthem." Zeke said.

"Yeah, that's how we feel mostly." Mana said.

"Hey, Noah. You're next." Jojo said.

Noah took a deep breath, came to the stage and said, "Hey, what's up? I came to sing this song I wrote a few months ago and this one's for my friends that I met earlier this week and I hope you enjoy it."

Then, Noah starts strumming his guitar and it's a soft gentle acoustic melody and starts singing his heart out.

_I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here...  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside_

I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes, look inside_

_I'll be here  
Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be right here_

Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside

_I'm right here_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_I'm right here..._

A lot of cheering and applauding came from the audience and most of them gave a standing ovation for Noah's performance. He takes a bow and said, "Thank you very much. You guys are awesome."

He walks out of the stage and Noah comes backstage where he sees the others looking awestruck. Noah chuckled and said, "I can tell you guys liked it."

"Liked it? We loved it." said Seth.

"What made you write that song?" asked Zeke.

"Well, to be honest, I've always had a few friends here and they're always there for me, so I wrote it just to let everyone who's there for me know that I'm there for them too."

"That's cool of you to do that." Jojo said.

"Thanks, you guys. I thought about you all since I saw you for the first time and I figured, what the heck."

Jojo was up next and he went to the stage with his guitar. He sits on his stool, holding the guitar. He picks up the microphone and said, "This is a song I wrote two months ago when I went through a painful amount of losing friends. Everyone can relate to this sonng knowing that it's hard to say goodbye to the people you love most and then when they're gone, it feels like you can't breathe anymore, but you gotta know when to try. It's hard to lose friends, but it helps to find new ones who have been through the same road as I am. I'm sure they can relate to this one that I'm singing tonight. So, I hope this one can touch your heartstrings."

Jojo starts strumming his guitar and starts humming to the tune as he starts singing.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
But people are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But its killin me to see you go after all this time  
Mhmmm mhmmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to

Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I've tried to swerve  
But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say now is gonna save us from the fall out

_And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to_

It's 2 am  
Feelin like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
Its 2 am  
Feelin like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this aint easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
Oh I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to  
Oh I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to

_I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry _

When Jojo looks the audience, a huge amount of thunderous applause and cheering surrounded the auditorium and all of them gave a standing ovation for Jojo. He chuckled and said, "Thank you very much. Good night."

He walks off the stage and all of his friends were amazed by his song. Cody looked at Jojo and said, "That was the best song you ever sung."

"One of the best ones ever made." Noah said.

"I cried throughout most of the song." Caitlyn said.

"It did touch my heartstrings." Misty said.

"And I think it had an impact on Zeke." Austin said.

"How?" asked Jojo.

"Well, when he heard that you've written it cause of losing people you love, it really related to him so much that it completely made an impact on him."

He walked over to Zeke and sees him in the hallway near the lockers in tears. He puts his hand on shoulder and Zeke said, "I never you knew you could write something like that."

"I know what it's like to lose someone that you grew to love. I've lost several friends over the course of three years and some of my friends that I know have lost theirs too, as well as family members." Jojo said.

"When I heard it, it's like I think of my mom and in my mind...it's like I wanna see her again and never let her go."

"It really had an impact on you, right?"

"Big time."

"Did you like it, though?"

"I loved it, Jo. A lot. So far, our friendship is growing stronger everytime."

"I know."

They both hugged each other and Zeke whispered, "Thanks for being my friend."

"Anytime." Jojo whispered.

* * *

Was that cool? There are several songs I used: 'Bad Romance' from Lady Gaga, 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' from Taylor Swift, 'Keep Holding On' from Avril Lavigne, 'So Yesterday' from Hilary Duff, 'My December' from Linkin Park, 'Crawling' from Linkin Park, 'Right Here' from Miley Cyrus and 'Breathe' from Taylor Swift. That's a lot. I'll end this fic with one last chapter! Stay tuned!


	23. A Day in the Skate Park

This is where we end this story.

* * *

Chapter 23: A Day in the Skate Park

Over the weekend, Jojo went outside for a little walk and suddenly, Seth and Austin came towards him with skateboards. Seth said, "Hey, Jojo."

"What's up, guys?" asked Jojo.

"Not much. We're just about to head over to a skate park here."

"Skate park?"

"Yeah. Marcus, Chad, Noah and Zeke told us to meet them there with Mike and Cody. You wanna come?"

"I think I might have a skateboard."

"Cool. meet us at the skate park." Austin said.

"And bring some safety pads." Seth added.

"Sure thing."

Jojo walked to the house, went upstairs to his room and went to his closet and found his black and grey striped skateboard lying there. He picked it up as well as knee pads, elbow pads and a helmet. He went out of the door, put on his safety pads and skateboarded his way to the skate park. While he got there, he sees Zeke doing some extreme skateboarding. He leaped up towards the half-pipe and went up and down there. Jojo was awestruck to see how this is coming.

He went in the park and immediately, Zeke saw him walking down there and he got off the half-pipe and said, "J, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, Z." Jojo said.

"You came here to skate?"

"Well, kinda. I'm not very good at it, but I try."

"Dude, everyone's good at skateboarding." Mike said.

"I know, but going to the half-pipe seems a bit scary for me."

"It's no problem. You have your safety pads on, right?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, there's no problem. You'll be fine."

"If you say so..."

Chad and Zeke then took Jojo to the half-pipe. Jojo looks down on it and he looks extremely nervous and frightened that he might hurt himself. He got on his helmet and safety pads and got on his board. He took a deep breath and got down on the half-pipe and then went up in the air. He suddenly feels like he's on top of the world and when he went up and down the half-pipe, his confidence level boosted up in a million ways. They were cheering for Jojo and he started to make some tricks of his own. He went up and held on to the board while on the board and then, skated up and down and twirled around in the air and then went back to the ground. All of his friends cheered and applauded for Jojo's moves.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Cody exclaimed.

"I didn't know I had it in me." Jojo said.

"Dude, you got it in you. You just didn't know." Chad said.

"I know, right?"

"That was most excellent!" Austin exclaimed.

"I didn't know you can skate like that." Seth said.

"Neither could I."

"This is your first time here, right?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"We hang out here mostly every weekend and basically just tear up the half-pipe and quarter pipe. Make some new friends here and we like skateboarding a lot."

"I never would've guessed."

Suddenly, Caitlyn and Misty came around with their pink skateboards and Mike looked at them and said, "Great, here comes the cheerleading skater poster girls."

Misty laughed at that comment and said, "Mikey, you're so funny, I almost forgot to laugh. You think we can't skate?"

"Cause you'll break a nail."

"You are so immature."

"Everyone knows girls can't skate. How can it be possible?"

"I'll show ya."

Misty puts on her safety pads and helmet and got on her board. She turns to Mike and said, "Watch and learn."

She got on the quarter pipe and skated on every pipe possible, high on the air, did some amazing twists and flips, as well as doing a 360 move. Then, she leaped up in the air and landed to the ground. Mike's jaw dropped when he saw what she did and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I've been around the skate park once or twice. Caitlyn here has gotten pretty good at it." Misty replied.

"You skate too?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah, I do. Wanna see what I got?" asked Caitlyn.

"Why not?"

She puts on her helmet and safety pads and started skating the quarter pipe and did some amazing tricks, like a 360 move, twists and flips and going totally airborne and then, she skated through the metal line and got back on the ground. Jojo was ashtonished and amazed that she's got a talent for skating. Caitlyn asked, "What do you think?"

"I think skateboarding could be your future." Jojo said.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Completely."

She giggled and said, "Well, I always dreamt about being a pro skater if music doesn't work out."

"That's amazing."

"Are you guys an item?" asked Noah.

"No, we're just friends." Jojo said.

"Good friends." Caitlyn said.

"Sure you are." Cody teased.

"And Misty, I'd say you and Caitlyn would be pro skaters, beating out all the guys in the competition." Jojo said.

"I can see it now. I can take down my idol, Ryan Sheck-who. I love him and all, but if it's gonna be me and him, he'd better bring his 'A' game over, because he hasn't seen nothing yet." Misty said.

"Ryan Sheck-who wouldn't give you the time of day." Mike said.

"Oh, really? Which female skater do you know that you can beat out? Better yet, do you know any girl skaters, like pro skaters?"

"Well, there's...there's, uh...I bet that...I bet I can beat out...Who are some girl pro skaters?"

"Ha! I thought so."

Marcus and Chad went behind Jojo and Marcus said, "This is our first time here too. I've been skateboarding in Whatropolis and my dad taught me how when I was nine and since then, I've always wanted two passions-music and skateboarding."

"You have?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah. I'm starting to like Whoville now."

"How do you like it here?"

"It's gonna take some getting used to, but I think I'll handle it."

"What about you, Chad?"

"I like it here too and I've skated my whole life. So, this is really a first for me." Chad said.

"I can tell that we're gonna get along just fine."

"Yeah, we are." Marcus said.

All of a sudden, Koa and Mana went to the skate park and Jojo turns around and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not a lot." Mana said.

"I didn't know you'd be here."

"Neither did we. We heard about this skate park here and thought that we can check it out." Koa said.

"Well, you've come to the right place, dudes. Welcome to the Whoville Skate Park." Cody said.

"Me and Koa have been skating back in Who'aii for a few years and I'm hoping that we can adapt to this here." Mana explains.

"Hey, it's all cool."

Cody showed Koa and Mana around and Zeke comes behind him and said, "I'm really glad I'm here."

"You are? Why?"

"Well, skating's kinda my passion, but it's just for fun. I like to skate for fun because I taught myself how when I was 8 when my mom bought me a skateboard for Christmas. It was the best thing ever. She taught me how to and it's like whenever I ride this board, I think of her." Zeke said.

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah. I'm also glad that I've got an awesome friend who really understands me a lot."

"Me too."

Seth and Austin came over and Austin said, "This has been the best few weeks we've ever had."

"How?" asked Jojo.

"Moving back to Whoville, seeing Cody and Mike, meeting new friends and go to the same school with people I can relate to-what could be more awesomer than that?"

"We're really glad we're friends now." Seth said.

"So am I."

Marcus came in the mix and said, "You know, I could get used to being here."

"Us too." Seth and Austin said.

"Same here." Zeke said.

"You guys wanna skate?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah!"

So, throughout the whole day, the gang had some fun skating. Mike, Cody, Misty, Caitlyn, Jojo, Koa, Mana, Marcus, Chad, Austin, Seth, Noah and Zeke were having fun with themselves and skated the entire day. For Jojo, when he looks at them, he sees them as like his own brothers and sisters and whatever comes their way, they got each other and it seems as though, things really are looking up for Jojo and his friends.

* * *

**THE END**

I'd like to thank vampire1031 for reviewing this awesome story and for Whozonegirl for loving it. And also to my new friend, lightfaith0606 for liking this fic too! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Animation Universe 2005, saying hollaback, my online buds!


End file.
